


Romeo and a Mother Fucking Dragon

by giggly_dick



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, other shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggly_dick/pseuds/giggly_dick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons where savages, beasts only capable of destruction, they were lower than dirt who deserved to be killed by humans. Humans were barbarians, whom murdered even the most peaceful dragon, they were monsters sent from hell and dragons should stay far away. It was how things were and will always be. That is, however, until King Felix hires his childhood friend to be the head of the Dragon Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ding-Ding There Goes the King

Many years ago, when King Arin the Great first came into power, dragons were regarded by the people as allies to the kingdom. Some even regarded them as friends, though many just thought dragons as reluctant comrades. Though ties between Röda-Röret, the human kingdom, and Drake, the kingdom of the dragons, was tense, they still worked well together and rarely quarreled. That is, however, until the queen of Röda-Röret was brutally murdered by the prince of Drake. King Arin, enraged by his wife death, banished any and all dragons from their lands, and any Drakish scum foolish enough to set foot on human territory was to be executed. Arin hired men to become Dragon Hunters, people who would guard the wall between lands and kill any dragon on their side. Hundreds of dragons were murdered in these dark times, this became known as the Great Cleanse to the Röden folk.

The Drakish fled to their land in fear of the humans, and laws were put in place to never cross over to the human side, for the safety of the dragons. It was a land divided, and a cold cloud settled over all during these times. Medicine and other important trades from one side couldn't be delivered to the other side and vise-versa. Many died from diseases they could no longer cure. Few desperate souls would often jump the border in search of whatever they needed, but they were quickly captured or killed. Eventually, King Arin died of old age, though it is said that his body was never found, and a new king took over, King Felix, who was just as hateful to the Drakish as King Arin. 

Dragons where savages, beasts only capable of destruction, they were lower than dirt who deserved to be killed by humans. Humans were barbarians, whom murdered even the most peaceful dragon, they were monsters sent from hell and dragons should stay far away. It was how things were and will always be

***

A young boy climbed into his small bed as his mother walked into his room to tuck the boy in. The mother settled herself on the edge of his bed as he snuggled into his large blanket. She smiled down at her young boy, his bright blue eyes blinking at her, ready to listen to the story she would share before bed. 

“What story do ya want ta hear tonight, son?” The mother asked, brushing a bit of hair from the boy’s forehead. 

The boy grinned, “I wanna hear the story of the dragons, Ma!” His mother smiled lightly. 

“Alright, I’ll tell ye the tale of how our great King Arin rid the land of the vermin dragons. And she began the story of the dragons, her son hanging on her every word. This particular boy was fascinated by dragons, they could soar through the sky with their great wings, have fire fly from their throats, and they had the strength of 10 men put together! Yes, this boy loved the stories of dragons, no matter how awful and dangerous his mother told him they were. The boy often longed to see a real dragon, so he aspired to be a Dragon Hunter, because they were the only ones to see dragons. 

“And so, the dragons stay on their land, and we stay on ours.” His mother finished, tucking the blankets more securely around her son. The boy blinked up at her.

“Why did we make the dragons leave?” he asked her softly. She was used to answering these type of questions from her son, so she wasn’t fazed when he asked yet another dragon question.

“Because, me boy, dragons are deadly and vicious, they aren’t safe to be around. And they killed Queen Suzy, may God rest her soul, who's to say they wouldn’t kill us all?” the boy frowned.

“But I thought that only one dragon killed the queen, and if it was only one dragon, why did we make ‘em all leave?” he cocked his head to the side. The boy’s mother sighed.  
“Because they are all dangerous, son, they all could kill us.”

“But people are dangerous too,” The boy sat up, excited now, “Why aren’t we banishing all the people too?”

“The people who hurt other people are banished, too, they aren’t allowed to stay in our society either.” HIs mother carefully explained.

“But, people kill people, dragons prolly kill dragons, people kill dragons, dragons kill people, why don’t we just banish all the bad ones and let the good ones stay here, with us? Like what we do with the bad people, due to the bad dragons and have the good dragons stay with us.” His mother stared at her young son. 

“I...I don’t know why we don’t do that, hun, maybe someday we will, but for now, dragons stay over there and we stay over here. It’s how things are, and you’ll go nowhere questioning it.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead before standing and walking to the door. 

“But-” her son started.

“No, son, don’t think about it, alright? Dragons are awful creatures, and ya best not put too much thought into why we keep separate. It’s time ta sleep, now, ya need yer rest if ya want to go and play with Felix tomorrow.” The boy nodded, snuggling into his blanket again. 

The woman smiled, “Good night, Jack. Sleep well” And she shut the door. Jack went to sleep with dreams of dragons filling his head. 

***

“Felix, ya bastard, get back ta the castle, yer adviser’s lookin’ fer ye,” A man walked through the castle grounds, looking for the king of Röda-Röret. Felix was the son of King Arin’s brother, Prince Jon, who’s long since passed, making Felix the next in line, as King Arin had no children and never remarried after his dear wife’s passing. King Arin has grown old and is had not been fit to rule for a long time, growing senile in his age, and his advisers have been running the kingdom until Felix came of age. It’s been ten years since Felix took over the kingdom at eighteen. 

However, Arin had recently gotten deathly sick, and no healer could do anything to save him. The former king was about going to die any day now, putting the current king in a foul mood, for Arin was the man who raised Felix, as he was only one when his father died. And the advisors want Felix to marry soon so they can get an heir to the throne. This put Felix in an even fouler mood. So the king escaped to the garden, hiding from his responsibilities for a little while. And his best friend and head of the Dragon Hunters, Jack, was tasked in finding him.

“Felix, ye can’t hide forever.” He turned a corner and saw the king sitting against an apple tree, a sad look on his face. “There ye are.” he muttered walking up to Felix.

“Go away, Jack,” the king sulked, frowning up at his blue eyed friend. Jack sighed.

“Yer adviser’s need ya back at the castle, Felix. I know ye don’t wanna consider marriage in such a dark time as this, but at least pretend to listen to the advisors, they are just tryin’ ta think of the betterment of the kingdom. Getting an heir is important, you know that.” Felix glared at Jack before sighing and sticking his arm into the air. Jack just rolled his eyes before heaving the king up to stand next to him. 

“I know, I just don’t- like- When I wed I wanna marry someone I’ll actually love, y’know? I don’t want to rush into a marriage and be stuck with someone I don’t like or love or anything. I know I need an heir and Arin wants me to marry before I die, but I can’t marry for lies, bro.” Felix looked at Jack sadly. 

Jack nodded, “I feel ya, man, I really do, but ye can’t just go runnin’ from yer problems when ye don’t wanna deal with them, okay? C’mon, Felix, let’s get back ta the castle, I’m sure Arin wants ta see ye anyhow.” 

And with a small nod from Felix, the two friends headed back to the castle. 

The walk up to the stone castle was silent, as one was pouting up a storm, but it was a beautiful day, so Jack didn’t really mind. Jack looked at the sky, wondering, not for the first time, what it’d be like to fly. Jack was fascinated with flying, despite his fear of heights, and his fascination was one of the reasons he was so interested in dragons. Dragons. The thought made Jack smile. Dragons were so cool, though they breathed fire, so they’d be hot not cool, but that’s beside the point. The point was Jack loved dragons and all the neat abilities they had. Jack had trained for years to become a Dragon Hunter, being best in his class and becoming head of the D.H., but he’d never seen an actual dragon. The dragons stayed well away in fear of the humans and their abilities to slaughter them. Someday, Jack hoped to see a real live dragon, even if it was his duty to kill them. 

Felix nudged him out of his thoughts, a small knowing smirk gracing his lips, as if the king knew exactly what the Dragon Hunter was thinking about. Then again, they’ve know each other so long, he probably did know what Jack was thinking. Jack just shrugged, they’re silent conversation ending when Felix raised his eyebrow before they entered the castle. 

The two entered the main hall, where Felix’s advisors were impatiently waiting for their king to return. Once they caught sight of them entering the room, they rushed over, angry at their king. 

“King Felix,” his oldest advisor, an aged man by the name of Henry, asked, “We’ve been over this, you can’t just run off when you don’t want to deal with something. That is no way for a king to act, especially a king of your age. I believe that King Arin wanted to see you turn into a great before his death, but so far you’ve only been a disappointment.” The other advisors nodded. Felix tensed and glared at the older men.

“Jack,” the king said without looking at his friend, “It appears to be about noon, would you please bring my uncle his medications.” Jack, eager to leave the tension in the room, nodded before heading to the room of the court physician to collect the medication for the former king. 

Once Jack had the little vial of some greyish liquid, he walked to the tower in which the old ruler slept. Arin refused to see anyone other than a trusted face come into his room, probably some effect of his senile age, so the task of giving him his medication falls onto Jack or Felix usually. As the Dragon Hunter stood outside the door, however, he heard voices. They were muffled by the door, but there was definitely two voices in there, and Jack was pretty sure Felix was still downstairs arguing with his advisors. Jack placed his free hand on his sword, ready to attack if need be. He opened the door quickly and was shocked to see who the other person was. Except, it wasn’t a person at all. 

It was a fucking dragon.  
…

Jack’s mind shut down for a second as he took in the appearance of the old Drake. The dragon had large blue-ish wings with red horns protruding from his grey frizzy hair. His eyes were the colour of chocolate and held a deep sadness in them. The dragon wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he had a large scar in the shape of a star on his chest, but his pants had a hole for his blue scaly tale to fall from, little horns on the tale the same red as the one on his head. His hand was gripping Arin’s tightly, as if he was afraid to let go.  
“Oh fuck…” Jack was frozen, so many emotions in his head at once. 

Arin grinned at Jack, “Hello, Jack, how’re you today? This is my friend, Dan, he’s going to take me home.” Fucking senile old man.

Jack was spurred into action and he drew his sword, stepping forward, “Let go of Arin, Drake, or I’ll have to kill ye,” The dragon just sighed.

“You’ll do that anyway, though,” Dan looked at Arin sadly as the former king dropped his head in shame. 

“They think I’m crazy, Dan, I tried to-” Arin started.

Dan smiled, “I know, Big Cat, I know. But, you need to call off your guard, man, or this’ll be a whole lot harder.” 

Arin nodded, standing from the bed in front of the dragon, almost as if he was protecting the other. “Jack,” he said, “Stand down. Dan means no harm, I want to leave here. Tell Felix he’ll make a great king and that I love him. Please, Jack, I’m a dying king and my last wish is to leave with my friend,” Dan grabbed Arin’s hand again, slowly making his way to the window.

“I’m sorry, Yer Majesty, but yer not in the tight state of mind right now, ye don’t know what yer talking about. Come over to me, I promise to keep ye safe.” Arin just sighed and shook his head.

“Told you they think I’m crazy, Dan,” He sighed again, turning to the Drake, “Let’s go,”

Dan frowned a bit, “Are you sure, man?” 

“Positive.”

“What’re ye-” Jack started before the dragon wrapped his arms the former king and jumped out the window. “NO!” Jack screamed running to the window, only to see to large blue wings beat away from the castle. 

Jack stood there for a bit, shock and dread settling uncomfortably in his stomach, before he bolted from the room, heading for the main hall as fast as possible.

Jack had just seen a dragon, a real live dragon, and let the bastard get away with the king.  
Somehow this was not how he wanted this day to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments are da best.
> 
> Love you for reading my trash <3
> 
> 1kudo=1prayer


	2. Watching the Border

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this hasn't been updated in like a month, I got busy with shit. But it was quality shit, so forgive me. Also, when I showed this to my friend, all she said was that Jack was fucking gay, so you have that to look forward to. Enjoy dis chapter friendos!

Jack sat at one of the watchtowers on the edge of the kingdom. The towers were to watch for any dragons that may cross the border, you were supposed to kill them on sight, but no dragons ever crossed nowadays. But that was before Jack ever joined the Dragon Hunters. Now, these towers were guarded by lower Hunters or newbies, more senior hunters stayed closer to the castle to protect it in case of dragon attack. Jack hadn’t been to one of these towers in years, being top of his class and friends of the king made him move up the ranks fast, but now, Jack was back to the watch towers. Jack was the worst Hunter out there, he didn’t deserve to be head of the D.H., he deserved to ‘guard’ over the border.

Felix tried to argue with him, saying that it’s not Jack’s fault the dragon tool Arin. The king tried to convince Jack to stay, but Jack knew he needed punishment for letting that dragon leave alive. 

“Jack, no one blames you! We haven’t seen a real dragon appearance in years, nobody would’ve been prepared for that!” Felix had reasoned. 

His words fell on deaf ears, however, as Jack packed his bags for the western edge of the kingdom, “I don’t care, Felix, I’m the Head Dragon Hunter, it’s my duty ta be prepared for anything. Who's to say that another dragon won’t come in an’ swoop off with ya! I would be just as useless then as I am now. It’s best if I just leave for the border.”

Felix shook his head, “Jack, if a dragon came here to get me, wouldn’t it be smarter to have my best Dragon Hunter here?” Jack shook his head.

“If that happens ye’ll need a better and more vigilant Dragon Hunter, that’s why I’m leaving my second here to guard over ya specifically. Ken, if ye remember him. Great man, and I’m gonna leave him in charge while I’m gone. He’ll do a better job than I could.” Jack looked down at the ground for a moment before continuing to pack.

Felix frowned deeply. He was fighting a lost cause, and he knew it. Jack was a stubborn man, once he decided something, he stuck to it. Jack was going to the border, and there was nothing Felix could do about it. So with a sigh, the king asked his friend, “Where will you be staying? The least I can do is pay for you stay,”

Jack shook his head, “I appreciate the offer, but there’s no need. I’ll be staying where I stayed the last time I went ta the borders, at my family's old cabin. Y’know, my parents didn’t want to sell it, so they just sorta have it out there, they go and visit it when they want a vacation. I’ll be fine, Felix, just stay safe while I’m away. Hopefully, I’ll come back a better Hunter than I am now.” 

Felix frowned again, “I don’t like this, Jack. I don’t blame you for Arin, no one does. You can stay here and no one would judge,”

“But I blame me, Felix. I can’t go on pretending that I can protect you if a dragon came here when I couldn’t protect the last king. I have to get away fer a bit, clear my head and all that shite,” He gave the king a small smile, hoping to convey comfort. Felix just sighed.

“Alright, fine, okay...When do you leave?” he asked as Jack turned back to his bag, finishing his packing. 

“Tonight, I want ta leave as soon as possible,” Jack turned to his king.

Silence filled the air. Then, Felix brought the younger man into a tight embrace.

“Just be careful, Jack. If one dragon got here, who’s to say more won’t?” He pulled back, keeping his hands on Jack’s shoulders, “I can’t lose my best Dragon Hunter, no can I?” Jack snorted.

“Yeah, like I’m the best. But, whatever, man, I’ll be safe, I promise,” Jack grinned at his friend.

And now Jack was here, in a watchtower, looking at a border that he knew not to cross. He sighed as he gazed lazily at the tree line. He remembered the first time he came here, Jack thought border watch was one of the most important jobs out there. Then, he realized that dragons weren’t stupid enough to just cross the border, no dragons ever did. So, Jack quickly found out that border watch was boring and mostly pointless. But, Jack knew that coming back here was a good idea, it would help him clear his head and he could train more ferociously than if he stayed at the capitol with Felix. Then, movement caught the Hunter’s well trained eye. Jack straightened up, squinting suspiciously at the tree line, waiting for more movement to show. It’s probably just a deer or some other animal, the rational part of Jack’s brain said. But Jack wasn’t going to take any chances in case this was a Drake. Jack wasn’t going to mess up again.

He slid out of the tower by the large metal pole that the towers had so that Dragon Hunters had an easy exit if need be. He landed on the ground with a soft thump, drawing his sword as a precaution. Jack slowly creep over to the tree line where he’d seen something move. He held his breath as he approached, caution in every step, and as he neared the edge of the trees, he saw it. Eyes, looking terrified back at him. Jack gasped as the brown orbs widened in horror. Jack swung his sword and the creature flew upward out of the way. A dragon, a motherfucking dragon. The large beast flew into the air as Jack stood back in awe, the sun shining behind it, giving the dragon an unearthly glow. Beautiful, Jack thought, as the Drake crashed to the ground. Jack stood in shock, staring at the pile of dragon not three feet away. 

“Uhh,” He started, unsure how to continue.

The dragon groaned, “Goddamn wing, making me fall,” The creature sat up rubbing its wing right wing with a pout on his face. Then, it froze, still looking at the wing, but a look of fear creeping on his face. He took a shuddered breath before meeting Jack's eyes. 

Jack gasped at the deep brown eyes of the Drake. Beautiful, he thought again, taking in the features of the dragon. It had floofy black hair that was falling into his almond shaped chocolate eyes a bit. Its jaw was strong and chiseled, a light dusting of stubble covering it. Jack noted that the Drake wasn’t wearing a shirt, much like the dragon Jack had already met, and Jack had to tear his eyes from the muscular expanse of the dragon’s chest. Jack, then, noticed the dragon qualities of the creature. It had large deep red, slightly curled, horns emerging from its floofy hair and a large bright pink tail with little red spikes on the end. And it had large, magnificent wings, where the thin skin in between the bones was the same pink of its tail and the horns on the top of the wings were as red as it’s the head ones were. But Jack’s eyes were drawn to the right wing, for there was large holes on it with black patches surrounding each gash. That’s probably why the Drake hasn’t flown away yet. Because it can’t. 

The dragon shifted under Jack’s gaze, clearing its throat, “Uhh, hi, I can explain this, I swear,” The dragon spoke in a silky, deep voice that sent shivers down Jack’s spine. 

Jack, then, realized that he’d been staring for far too long. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Erm,” his voice squeaked and the dragon raised a brow at him. Jack cleared his throat, “A-as the law of Röda-Röret states: Any and all dragons that set foot on Röden lands shall be promptly executed without trial, and their wings shall be severed from the corpse to be hung in the hall of Drake. You, Drake, have be trespassing on Röden lands and shall therefore be sentenced to death.” Jack gained back his composer that years of Dragon Hunter training has given him. He stared down at the dragon, sword pointing at the dragon's throat. 

It snorted at Jack, rising to its feet, pushing the tip of the blade away, “Yeah,” It said, full of sass, “Okay, why don’t you ask your advisor first, okay newbie?”

“I beg yer pardon?” Jack stated staring at the dragon, frown settling on his face. The dragon laughed.

“Look, you're obviously new here, so I’ll give you the run down, okay?” it crossed its arms over its chest and smirked at Jack, “I’m Mark, a… trader, if you will. I trade exclusively dragon medicine for human medicine to cure what needs it. Like this,” the dragon, Mark, gestured to his blackened, holey, right wing, “A disease where the cure is found only on this side of the border. But I also grab meds for the kids and elderly that need it. It’s a good time.” It grinned before laughing again, “Man, and here I thought you were the Head Dragon Hunter! Bob, y’know your administrator, warned me that the H.D.H would be coming up soon, and I didn’t recognize you, so I thought you were him. It’s that funny?” Jack raised a brow Mark, an unimpressed look on his face. 

Jack supposed that this was his fault, he didn’t exactly rain confidence at first, but now he had kill this stupid dragon and arrest Bob for letting the dragon pass the border. He sighed heavily. He rather liked Bob. Oh well. He grabbed the dragon by his arms and flipped it over onto its back, pressing his boot to its throat.

“Hello, I’m Jack, I’m the Head Dragon Hunter,” Jack said pressing his boot down lightly with a smirk.

Mark’s eyes bugged out of his head as he choked out,  
“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks for reading this shitty chapter, love you wonderful people!  
> 1 kudos=1 prayer


	3. Reasons and Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy friendos, here be another chapter fo yo face. Enjoy!

Jack pounded on the door to the little cabin Bob and his wife lived, fury pumping through his veins. Jack was livid with this fucking dragon. The thing wouldn’t shut up, not even for a second. It kept running its goddamn mouth a mile a minute, nervously telling Jack everything and anything. Jack was keeping it alive for now, so he could get the full story on why it was here and knew Bob so personally. And maybe, also because it was really handsome. But Jack wouldn’t admit to that. But, now, Jack regret it, because it was so annoying. This dragon, Mark, was practically telling Jack his whole life story!

“Then,” Mark was saying, “My friend pulled off his pants to show me this weird bump thing, right on his ass, and he was asking me if I could get some meds for him, but, like, I’d never seen something like this before, so I asked him if he knew what medicine he needed, and he said that the best medicine was his dic-”

“SHUT UP!” Jack snapped, turning on the dragon, blood boiling, “I have had it up ta HERE wit ye, ya dragon bastard! Ten minutes, can ye be quiet fer TEN FOOKIN’ MINUTES?! Probably not, runnin’ yer trap like yer a fookin’ child. I could literally kill ye any fookin’ second, and yer goin’ on an’ on about yer friends and their assholes and dicks, when I could care fookin’ less! Ya damn mother fookin’, titty suckin’, three balled bitch! All I wan-” 

“Jack?” a voice behind Jack said, “What’re you…? Mark?! Oh shit, hey, guys…” It was Bob, nervous laughter erupting from his mouth as his gaze shifted between his superior and his dragon friend. Jack rubbed a hand over his face, feeling drained. 

“Bob, we need ta talk about yer friend here,” He glared at the taller man as Bob stepped aside to let them in. 

Bob’s cabin was small, as was common for a place this close to the border, that had one large room for living and dining with a small kitchen in the corner, and two small doors, closed, that presumably led to a bedroom and bathroom. It was simple and small, but it gave off a homey, cozy vibe that made Jack wish he was visiting on better terms. He sat at a wooden, round dining table near the kitchen corner of the room, and Bob sat across from him, Mark choosing to stand behind Bob, awkwardly shifting foot to foot. 

Jack stared down Bob, disappointment clear in his gaze. He had known Bob since Dragon Hunter training, Bob was in the same unit as Jack and the two had become fast friends, along with Jack’s second Ken and a friend of Bobs, named Wade. The four of them stuck together throughout training and still kept in contact. Jack made Bob the Head Dragon Hunter of the Border when Bob expressed that he wanted to stay in the country area instead of going to a town or city. Jack just wanted to know why his friend, one of his best friends, would betray the kingdom like this.

Jack gave Bob a look that meant for Bob to explain the predicament they were currently in. Bob sighed softly, “So, um, can I get you anything before I start this explanation? It’s kinda a long story and...so…no?” Jack stared down at Bob, who nodded, “Okay, no coffee or some shit, that’s cool,”

“I’m gonna make me some tea, alright Bob?” Mark suddenly said, looking like he wanted any excuse to get further from the Head Dragon Hunter. Bob just waved him off, knowing that Mark could find his way around the kitchen, and Mark went to make himself some tea.

“Okay,” Bob started, “This all happened about two years ago-”

“Two years?!” Jack cut in with an angry gasp, “Two years of brakin’ the law, and I wasn’t fuckin’ informed?” Bob shrugged.

“Couldn’t inform you,” He calmly said, “You’d’ve killed Mark for sure. But anyway, yeah, two years ago, Mandy, my wife, got, well, she got real sick. Like, she wasn’t just knocking at death’s door, she was opening said door and peaking in to see if death was around. I- I thought-” Bob got a bit choked up, and Jack winced in sympathy. He remembered this, of course, often leaving the capitol to visit Mandy and Bob. Jack remembered how heartbreaking it was when the land’s best physician said Mandy was doomed to die, he remembered how much Bob wept for the love of his life. It was a dark and awful time that Jack’d rather not relive.

Bob cleared his throat, “I thought she was gonna die,” He got out, “You remember, Jack, right? Remember how hopeless everything was?” Jack nodded solemnly, “Well, around the time that physician said she’d die, I was on patrol, and I found this guy,” Bob gestured back to Mark who was standing behind him once more, “Wandering around on our side of the border. Apparently he’d heard of Mandy’s disease and had the cure. He was seeking me out to give me the medicine that healed her. Mark risked his life, risked everything, just so he could save Mandy. He explained how he could help and I- I was so desperate, Jack, I had to try anything and everything, even if it meant listening to a dirty Drake,” Mark made a noise of protest but Bob just shot him a look that meant for him so shut it.

“Anyway,” Bob continued, “So, I took Mark back here, not really trusting him, planning to kill him as soon as the ‘cure’ didn’t work. But the thing is, it did, Jack, it did work and I was so happy, I couldn’t kill the man who saved my wife. Remember when I told you we found a miracle cure? The real miracle was Mark here. Apparently, the cure to this disease is found only on the dragon side. Mark saved her, Jack, he saved my Mandy.

“I realized at that moment that dragons weren’t as bad as we were always told. Mark told me that he was a trader, giving humans necessary dragon medicine and giving dragons human medicine. He told me how hard it is to sneak over the border, just to get medicine to the right people. So, I decided to help Mark with his trade. I help gather the human medicine he needs and he gives me dragon medicine that I dish out to those who need it. I’ve told the most trustful of my Hunters to let Mark through the border and I give him a place to stay while he’s here, we have an arrangement that works and helps people. No one gets hurt, only helped,” Bob stood from the chair he was sitting in, giving Jack an apprehensive look.

Jack frowned. That- that can’t be right, he thought. He looked over at the dragon, who had long since finished its tea, and caught the gaze of the dragon. Jack was taught that dragons were terrible, blood thirsty creatures, it wasn’t possible. And yet, here they were, a dragon who risked its life to save people. But this- this was illegal, Jack couldn’t allow it to go on. Right? This needed to be stopped. This creature needed to be stopped. 

...Right? 

Jack shook his head and stood from his own chair, “I’m sorry, Bob, but this is illegal and wrong, I can’t have it go on,” Bob tensed and sighed.

“I was worried you’d say that,” The taller man said, drawing his sword, “But I can’t let you arrest me or kill Mark. He’s my friend, Jack,” 

Jack didn’t draw his sword, however, not wanting to strike down the other man, “I’m yer friend, Bob, doesn’t the years we’ve known each other mean anything?”

“Of course it means something, Jack, but Mark saved my wife as well as so many others. He’s a hero and I can’t let you kill him or take me away,” Bob took a step back, almost guarding Mark behind him.

“I won’t arrest you, out of our history together, but I hafta kill that Drake, it’s the law,” Jack stepped forward.

Bob stood still for a moment then he whispered, “No,” and flipped the dining table before shouted, “MARK RUN!” 

Jack fell backward as the two others fled the house at a sprint, “Oh fer fuck’s sake,” Jack muttered, scrambling to his feet and beginning chase in the other two. Mark, Jack could tell, was trying to fly as best he could, but he never could get further than a few feet off the ground. Jack was gaining on them, only feet behind now, as he yelled for them to stop. Eventually, Jack was close enough that, when the moment was right, he threw his body forward and tackled Mark to the ground. Bob kept running for a bit before he realized that his friend was no longer running beside him.

“MARK!” Bob exclaimed, hurrying back over to the two that were on the ground in a tussle. Jack eventually pinned Mark to the ground, straddling the Drake’s waist. 

“Enough!” Jack shouted, the force of his voice making Bob stop running and Mark pause in his struggles, “Now, Bob, you are under arrest for the concealment of a Drake. Drake, you will be sentenced to death under the law of-” Jack was flipped over onto his back by the dragon he had pinned.

Mark smirked at Jack, his eyes gleaming and wings flaring out behind him, as he pinned the Dragon Hunter to the ground, “Sorry, Officer Sexy, but I can’t die juuuuust yet, I things to do and people to see. Again, sorry to keep this short, you know how much I love having you under me, but I gotta dash. Later, handsome,” He shot Jack a wick before shooting upward and run/flying away. 

Jack was shocked at this strange turn of events, laying on the ground not sure how to continue.

“Uhh, so about that whole, not arresting me thing?” Bob nervously stated. Bob. That’s right Bob still needed arresting. 

Jack sighed and stood up, “Bob Muyskens, you are under arrest,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Jack's accent is all over the place, I tried and probs failed. Oh quail.   
> Many thank for the read. ★~(◡﹏◕✿)  
> 1kudo=1prayer


	4. Guilt and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha oops it's been another month since uploading. Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I'm bad at keeping schedules and I got busy with school and marching band and shit, so I'm really sorry. Here's another chapter that had been giving me troubles, writers block hit me like a bitch, and I'm not really happy with this, but here ya go! Enjoy!

Jack was flying. Soaring, really, through dark storm clouds that clogged the sky. Jack couldn’t see and he felt guilt in the pit of his stomach, like he’d done something that would bring an end to everything. His face was scrunched up as he flew, the guilt growing and the clouds growing darker. Jack wasn’t sure where he was going but he knew he had to go, get away from the storm, away from this feeling in his gut, he needed to get there, wherever there was.

Jack felt weak in his legs as his gaze turned downwards. He shouldn’t be flying, he was too far from the ground to be able to fly, this was bad, so bad, he was gonna die, he was gonna die without fixing the clouds and without getting to where he needed to go. Jack felt panic bubble up in his throat. This was his fault, the storm, and he was gonna die in the midst of his. He deserved this, this stormy death that caused the bad feelings in Jack. He felt himself start to fall, gravity starting to tug at his being, and he tumbled from the clouds, a silent scream on his face.

Then, Jack felt a hand around his midsection, and he craned his neck to see a horned beast holding him close. This wasn’t the dragon Jack had seen before, however, this was an ancient. Ancients were giant reptilian creatures, forged from the fires of hell, ten times bigger than the average bear, a long scaled snout with tendrils of smoke pluming from its lips adorning its face. It was bright red and had eyes as brown as the earth beneath them.

Jack felt like he should scream, for there was this terrifying monstrosity holding him in an embrace, but Jack found he wasn’t scared, he was strangely comforted by this creature. He was scared, still, but felt better than when he was in the sky.

“Why do you hate me, Jack?” The thing asked in a deep, familiar voice. It sounded to hurt and broken that Jack just wanted to make it feel better.

“I don’t hate you,” He tried, “I’ve always loved dragons!” but the dragon shook its head, a head that was slowly morphing into the face of a man. Of the Drake Mark.

They landed on the ground and Mark said, “But you’ve tried to kill me, you’ll still try. Why, Jack, if you love dragons, did you make it your job to kill us?”

They were still in an embrace, Jack wrapping his arms around the bare shoulders of the other, “I- I’m sorry, I have to, it’s- you’re a monster,”

“Do I look like a monster to you?” Mark said, a pleading look in his eyes.

“No, you look beautiful,” Jack smiled a bit at the dragon, who smiled back.

“I think you beautiful, too,” Mark leaned closer to Jack. Jack leaned forward too, a small voice behind him, sounding vaguely like Felix, yelling his to kill this beast. Then, as the two were tantalizingly close, Mark gasped and fell away from Jack.

Jack was holding a dagger, which was covered in Mark’s blood. Mark looked at Jack, betrayed, “How could you? I’m not the monster, you are!” Mark glared at the other and he started to change back into the large monster form he’d shown up in, “I’ll kill you, monster!”

“No!” Jack yelled as Mark opened his jaws, “I didn’t do it! I’m sorry! No, stop!” And Mark’s jaw closed with a snap around Jack, swallowing him whole.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start, cold sweat covering his form as he sat up in his bed. He felt his heart beating in his chest and a sinking feeling in his gut. Jack couldn’t even remember what he was dreaming about, but whatever it was made him feel like he’d just doomed the world to a horrendous fate. He was probably over dramatizing the feeling, but he didn’t know how else to spin it, he felt awful and guilty and he could only guess it was because he had arrested one of his greatest friends and let another dragon escape. 

Jack laid back down in his bed, cool air tickling his face as he burrowed into the blankets. One he had Bob in chains, he’d called for a jail wagon to take the other man to the capitol to be put in the dungeons, where people who commit acts of treason, like Bob had technically done, went. Jack twisted his hands into the sheets, shame closing on his heart. If what he did was right, why did he feel so guilty for arresting Bob? Jack shook his head softly, turning over to his side. He had stayed in by the border, still in his family's cabin, waiting. Waiting for what, exactly, Jack wasn’t sure. Maybe he was waiting for the Drake, Mark, to return. Jack frowned at the thought, tossing over onto his back once more.

He couldn’t get back to sleep, this was pointless. Jack stood from his bed, throwing his blankets off of him. He shivered slightly as the cool air hit his bare chest when he walked over to grab a shirt. Now dressed, he towed on his shoes and left the cabin. Maybe a walk will clear his head.

Jack walked along a small path that led from his house into the nearest town, though he broke from the path to avoid said town. Now, Jack was walking through moderately tall grass, looking up at the stars. They were so pretty, millions of them twinkling back him, it gave Jack a sense of peace. Jack sighed as he stopped his walk just to bask in the unearthly beauty of the stars. He sat down carefully, eyes still trained on the sky, not realizing how close he was to the border, unaware of another pair of eyes looking at him. Jack began to hum, laying on his back, lost in thoughts of stars. Everything was different if you took yourself away from the planet and stared at the sky, Jack could feel his worries melt away in this moment. All Jack had to worry about was counting the stars. He felt so at peace, humming an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him. The lullaby was about dragons, and that’s why it was Jack’s favorite.

Jack felt his eyes grow heavy, a vague thought in the back of his head telling him that he should head back home, but he was so cozy here. Jack felt himself drift off, his humming stop, but another voice picking up with the words. Jack let the other voice sooth him to sleep, dreams of dragons and stars filling his head.

* * *

Jack woke up in the field, a crick in his neck and itchy from the grass. He sat up, his spine cracking lightly, and he looked around him. Jack was by the border, no watchtower near him though, the sun was right above his head, giving sign that it had to be near high noon now. He sighed and stood, stretching his body to relieve himself of the aches that come from sleeping on the ground. Note to self, Jack thought, never fall asleep outside again.

Jack began to trek back to his cabin, guilty thoughts seeping back into his head. He tried to shake them off, but they clouded his head, his gut filling with rocks as he thought about Bob. The other man was only doing what he thought was right, was it really fair for Jack to have arrested him like that? Jack told himself that he was right, that what he’d done was the right thing to do, but a small, but loud, part of him was saying that he’d fucked up and needed to fix this mess. Jack ignored that part of head.

Jack also wondered about that horrid (handsome) Drake that had snuck over the border. Jack stopped walking, thinking about this dragon for a moment. This dragon, Mark, had saved Mandy. Mandy was one of Jack’s close friends and he remembered how he’d grieved over her sickness, how he mourned her death before it happened. Then she was saved, Jack remembered the elated feeling of joy that coursed through him when he heard that. Was Mark really Mandy’s savior?

Jack was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the pounding footsteps coming near him. He felt something pound into his side, tackling him to the ground, knocking the wind from his lungs. Jack didn’t even have time to wonder what was happening before his wrists were pinned above his head and a weight was straddling his waist. Jack blinked up and stared into the eyes of Mark, the fucking dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for da read! Man this chapter sucks, but hopefully I'll get another chapter in soon (or in another month), but I have it mapped out so it'll be soon. Maybe. Love ya!   
> 1kudos=1prayer


	5. Take a Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy bucka-roos, it hasn't been a month yay! I'm so happy I put this out before a month passed, maybe I'll finally keep a schedule (probably not tho). Also, thanks soooo much to any and all who leaves a comment, they make my life! I don't reply very often cause I'm awkward and a little afraid to... so...sorry... And a bit of a WARNING here, there is a biiiit of violence, but I don't think it's too bad or graphic or anything....But just an fyi, if you're sensitive to violence, read with caution! Hope you enjoy!! <3

Jack gasped as he fell to the ground, Mark pinning him there, anger filling his brown eyes. Jack struggled, yelling for the other to let him go, but the Drake just held on tighter. Mark was clearly stronger than Jack, keeping the human to the ground with ease. Then, Jack stopped struggling, knowing he was fighting a losing battle, and just glared up at the dragon.

“What the fuck do you want, Drake?” Jack snarled, shooting daggers from his eyes.

Mark frowned down at Jack, “Did you arrest Bob?” Uh-oh.

Jack squirmed, uncomfortable, “I had to, he was a traitor to the throne-” Mark growled and cut him off.

“You asshole! Bob doesn’t deserve to be punished! He was only trying to help!” Mark groaned and sat up, releasing Jack’s wrists and standing up. Jack rose to his feet and put a hand on his sheathed sword, but not drawing it.

Mark rolled his eyes, “Go on,” He taunted, “Kill me, strike me dead, I deserve it…” Mark looked at the ground , “I shouldn’t’ve put Bob in such danger, I should’ve- agh!” He yelled out in frustration.

Jack felt an inexplicable urge to comfort the poor dragon. He bit his lip, browns drawn up in uncertainty. On one hand, killing this dragon would be the right thing to do, on the other… Jack sighed, knowing his decision was made as soon as he saw Mark in such distress. Jack would hear Mark out. This was treason in and of itself, but Jack couldn’t bringn himself to care. He relaxed his tensed stance and crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

“Why?” was  all Jack said, the question burning on his mind. Mark looked up, confused.

“Why what?” The dragon asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Why- why’d you cure Mandy?” If dragons were so evil why would one help a human, Jack thought as the question left his lips. MArk shifted,uncertain.

“Cause it’s the right thing to do?” Mark looked confused, “Wouldn’t you help out someone who was dying and only you could help them? Would you really just leave some sick soul to die?”

Jack shook his head, “No, of course not, it’s just...she’s a human and you’re a dragon. Our people are sworn enemies,” 

Mark shrugged, “Dragon, human, we’re all just living things in the end. I couldn’t stand to see any living creature die when I know I could help,” Jack blinked at him.

“But…” Jack began, “You’re a dragon. Dragon’s are supposed to be awful and monstrous, don’t you want people to be dead?” Mark look appalled.

“Why on earth would I want to see anything die?” He gasped, an angry glint filling his brown eyes, “The fact that I’m a Drake has nothing to do with anything! God, some humans can be so- so… close minded! How could you even insinuate such a thing? The fucking nerve of some people, my god,” He continued to grumble about how bigoted Jack was. Jack put his hand up in surrender.

“Sorry, I’m just… confused,” jack looked at the ground, suddenly feeling embarrassed, “All my life I was taught that dragons were...evil, but now, when you tell me that you’re only here to help, I- I don’t know if that’s true. Are dragons evil? Or...are we?” Suddenly Jack remembered back to his dream, how the Ancient version of Mark called him a monster before eating him. Jack looked back up to see Mark gazing at him, thinking hard about something.

Mark sighed, “I don’t think that any of us are inherently good or evil. Some dragons are douchebags, but so are some humans. It’s not just evil dragons and good humans, it's some bad eggs in the bunch of all of us,” Mark gazed at Jack’s face, gnawing at his bottom lip, before deciding something, “Alright, how about this,” He nervously stated, “I’ll take you to Drake, okay? I’ll show you that dragons aren’t so bad, that we the same as you, just physically different. Then, if you change you’re mind about dragons, maybe you can help Bob, free him, maybe talk to your king about lifting the banishment,” Mark looked wistfully at that thought, “Or, if you still think that dragons are evil, I won’t fight you anymore, I’ll return you here and you can kill me for my crimes. So, whaddya say? Can I show you my world?” Mark held out a hand to Jack, a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

Jack stared at the dragon with wide eyes. This was it, this is what child-Jack dreamed of. TO see the world of dragons, and maybe this was grown-Jack’s dream too. But it would be traitorous to his country, his home, he’d be committing the highest form of treason. But… to experience a world that he’d only ever dreamed of reaching…. Jack bit his lip at looked into Mark’s eyes. There was no untruth in them, Mark meant every word he said. Jack glanced at Mark’s horns, how deep the red was, to his tail, which was flicking nervously, to his large wings, intense in their red and pink colours, even with the black disease biting holes in them. These things are what made him a dragon, this was the only true difference between them (well, that and the fact that dragons breathed fire) and Mark was still beautiful, even with all these physical things. 

But was it worth betraying his entire country? Betraying Felix? 

Jack bit his lip, he knew the answer.

“Okay,” He said, taking Mark’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The man swept to the dungeons, a small team of guards following him. They were on their way to the prisoner that had been brought in for harboring a dragon. Disgusting. The man frowned at the thought of associating with such filth. He’d worked too hard getting rid of dragons in this country to have them sneaking in now. Maybe this would be enough incisive to start a war with them… Save that thought for later, the man thought, smirking. The dungeons were dark and dank and he hated coming down into these stone walls, for they held fear and pain in the very dust that littered the place. 

The man passed other prisoners in the lowest floor of the dungeons, the one where they held the worst of prisoners. Each door made of heavy wood, with a tiny steel slot for food. No windows, no ways to communicate with others, this was a place of torture and suffering, many going mad from loneliness. The man, though he had a distaste for coming down here, basked in the pain that he knew each inmate felt. 

They neared the end of the hall, nearing the man that they sought out. This prisoner was transferred to the capitol from a small town on the outskirts of the country, and the man nearing the prisoner’s door couldn’t wait to hear him scream. They arrived to the wooden door and the man motioned for two of the guards to open the door. The light of the hall poured into the dark room, illuminating a large prisoner with his arms chained behind him, the rusted metal digging into his wrists, making them red with blood. The prisoner didn’t lift his head, just kept his head down as he sat on the dirty floor. 

“Evening,” The cruel man stated, a smirk on his thin lips. The prisoner didn’t move. The man frowned, giving a signal to one of the guards, who walked forward and grabbed the brown hair of the prisoner and lifted his head to look at the man.

The prisoner winced, but didn’t make a sound as he was roughly made to look at the man. Such a strong will, the man thought, he’s going to be fun to break. The man stepped closer, leaning down to taunt the prisoner, “State your name,” 

The prisoner just glared at the man, who shook his head, “How disappointing,” He said as he brought his hand across the prisoner’s face, “State your name,” 

The prisoner spit at his feet, “Muyskens,” he snarled at the man, who smirked. 

“Very good,” the man told Muyskens, “My name is McCray,” Muyskens’ eyes widened.

“Royal Advisor McCray?” he asked, to which McCray smacked him.

“Don’t speak unless spoken to, traitor,” McCray, “But, yes, that McCray. I’m glad you’ve heard of me,” He sauntered around Muyskens, looking at the traitor with disgust, “Do you know why I'm here, wretch?”

Muyskens glared at the ceiling, head hurting from the guard pulling his hair, “Because I was helping people,” 

McCray, who was behind Muyskens, kicked the other in the back, making him cry out, for the guard didn’t let go of his hair, “No, you disgusting cockroach, it’s because you’re a traitor to the country and had been fraternizing with,” McCray shuddered, “Dragons,” He made his way to the front of McCray, looking at his eyes, “And dragons are evil and veil creatures, and you chose them over your own people,” He shook his head, “That is punishable by death,” Muyskens eyes widened.

“NO!” He cried, “Please, I can’t die! My home, Mandy-!” A fist connected with his face, making his nose trickle blood.

“You should’ve thought of that before you helped a Drake,” McCray said smoothly, standing up straight. 

Muyskens looked at McCray, and, even in the dim light, could make out his features. McCray had a short grey goatee as well as close cropped grey hair that fit well with his cold, cruel, black eyes. They stared at Muyskens with obvious revulsion, the old lines of McCray’s face making a horrid smirk. McCray was a nobleman who had been the Head Advisor of both the current and previous kings. He had a well known hatred of any dragon or dragon kind. Muyskens felt a rush of hatred for the terrible man before him, but didn’t dare voice it, for fear of his life. 

McCray took a step away from Muyskens, “Now, I think it’s only fitting that you learn a lesson, helping any kind of dragon is illegal, after all. Oh, but what punishment should we do, hmm? Should we cut the skin of the traitor? Kill his loved ones before his eyes? Starve him? Chop him? Boil him alive? Or perhaps bury the fool? Or- yes, I know the perfect punishment for this rodent. You play with fire,” He leaned in close, grinning a maniacal grin, “You’ll get burned. How fitting for the one who plays with dragons,” McCray stood to his full height, “Take him to the furnace, make him feel the heat,” The guards nodded and Muyskens started to scream. How lovely.

McCray swept from the room, exiting the dungeons with a grin on his face. No one shall dare dance with the dragons now. Not as long as he was living.

Dragons would stay as the filthy monsters they were. He’d make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh noooo! What'll happen next? Will Bob make it through the torture of McCray?? Or will he perish, as is his sentence???? Find out next time in this shitty fucking story!!  
> Thanks for reading, looooooove yooouu!!  
> 1kudos=1prayer


	6. A whole new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again, I posted after a month... oh baby baby!!!!  
> Why isn't that a Brittney Spears song? Enjoy the late chapter!

~~~~

Mark led Jack through the woods, the natural barrier between the two countries, and Jack began to question his decision. What if Mark was just taking him into the woods to kill him? How would Jack know the difference, he’s barely known Mark for a week, and they’ve been enemies for most of it, Mark could easily straight up murder Jack, and only Jack would be to blame. He trusted a dragon, afterall. But there was something in the way Mark pleaded with Jack to come with him that made Jack believe that Mark bore no ill will towards Jack. For once, Jack felt that he could trust this near stranger, no matter what they were. Jack felt safe, and that terrified him. 

Deeper they went, until the sun no longer could be seen through the trees and the near darkness made Jack feel uneasy, but Mark’s hand in his gave him a weird sense of strength. Mark looked back at Jack, who bore a more than scared expression on his pale face, and the dragon laughed heartily.

“Don’t worry, Jack, this is gonna be great! I promise, you’ll love it!” Mark said, giddy excitement pouring from his smile. Jack just gave an uncertain chuckle.

“If you say so,” The man warily stated, to which Mark just grinned brightly. What a beautiful smile, Jack thought for a moment   before he shook the thought from his head. No time for those thoughts now, he still had to worry about whether or not he was gonna die. 

The trees began to thin, sunlight pouring once again from the tops. Jack was struck with the weight of it all. This was it, dragon country, a place he’d only ever dreamed of going, and he was nearly there. He felt excitement as well as anxiety pool in his stomach, uncomfortably churning together in a mess of emotions. Mark kept a hand laced in Jack’s and it helped ease the churning, but not by much, he still felt like he was gonna pass out at any moment.

Then, all of a sudden, there weren’t anymore trees, and Jack felt the breath leave his lungs.

“Welcome,” Mark gloriously said, his arm making a sweeping motion over the rolling green hills, “To Drake,” 

It all made since, Jack thought, why Mark was so beautiful. Mark was so beautiful because he came from such a place of beauty. Jack’s eyes widened as he tried to take it all in. Lush, green fields made of the ground, trees and meadow as far as the eye could see, with distant villages that Jack could barely make out. Jack’s own home seemed dull in comparison to the vibrant colours of Drake, which was a bit odd, given that the counties were only separated by a small woods. Maybe it was just perspective that made this land appears so grand. This wandering thought quickly fled from his mind as Jack made out something else, flying in the clouds. Dragons. So many dragons. Up in the sky, going to and from the  places that Jack could see. Jack smiled brightly.

“This is amazing!” He shouted jovially, “I- this- Dragons!!” Jack jumped into the air, giddy from seeing such a land, and grabbed onto Mark’s bicep, “Mark- dragons! It’s so cool! Look at ‘em- and the land- It's so cool!” Mark smiled at Jack, waiting for the excitement to fade. Jack laughed happily, “This is amazing. How much of it can we see?” He asked, turning to face Mark fully.

Mark grinned, “As much as we can, I’ll give you the grand tour. We can go to the capitol, I’m personal friends with the king, and I’ll show you my house- oh, and the Grand Fields are so pretty this time of year, and-”

“All of it!” Jack yelled, throwing his arms into the air, completely forgetting that he was in enemy territory. That he was betraying his country. All Jack could think of was that this was his childish dream come true, and he was in heaven.

Mark chuckled lightly, “Well, let’s go to my house first, I live in walking distance to here. I’m afraid I can’t fly you anywhere,” Mark gestured to his dead wings, “So, we’ll have to take a different method of transport,”

Jack waved him off, “It’s fine, Mark, this is perfect,”

Mark smiled, “Even though you’re human?” Jack nodded.

“Especially because I’m human,” 

* * *

Mark assured Jack that his home wasn’t very far, that they wouldn't have to walk far. Jack didn’t mind, he enjoyed looking around and taking in the world of dragons. It was very similar to Röda-Röret, the land looked the same, there were similar buildings as far as Jack could tell, but this place seemed so vastly different. Maybe it was just the fact that this was a new place Jack had never truly been, a place forbidden to mankind. Was Jack the first person to set foot in Drake since King Arin banished the dragons? That thought made Jack smile a little in wonder. This whole land was wonderful, Jack wanted to see all of it.

The two walked in silence, side by side, with Jack ogling everything in awe, barely containing his excitement. Mark kept stealing glances at Jack, smiling at the human’s child like joy. Jack really was adorable. Mark shook that thought away, now wasn’t the time, he had to focus on convincing Jack to free Bob. Bob was top priority right now. Still, though...Jack was fucking cute. 

They arrived at Mark’s house in only about fifteen minutes, Jack starting to feel the apprehension he felt earlier, warning him that dragons were dangerous and he shouldn’t trust Mark no matter what. BUt another thought inside of Jack’s head told him to explore this whole place and have Mark led the way. If Mark wanted to kill him, he would have done so already. Right? Mark, seeming to sense Jack’s sudden unease, smiled warmly.

“Hey, Jack, it’s alright, I’m not gonna bite,” He paused before adding in afterthought, “UNless you want me to, that is,” He shot Jack, who turned a light pink, a wink, which furthered Jack’s blush. 

Mark walked up to his home which was wooden and larger than most houses Jack’s seen. Mark opened the door to the house with a flourish, welcoming Jack into his humble abode. Jack was ushered into the open room, which is what Mark’s house basically consisted of. Unlike the houses Jack was used to, Mark’s house was one big room with a large bed behind a curtain and a kitchen area across it. There was a small living area that consisted of a padded bench and a bookshelf filled to the brim with books. There was a smaller shelf that consisted of vials and medicines, some of which Jack recognized to be from Röda-Röret, others Jack assumed to be dragon medicine. Near the bed area was a two doors, one of which Jack could only guess to be the bathroom area, the other door was a mystery. 

“Welcome to my home, uh, make yourself comfy and all that,” Mark rubbed at the back of his neck as he shut the front door behind him. Jack glanced at Mark before sitting gingerly at the bench. Mark jumped a little bit, “Oh, erm, you want some boopity schmoople? I only have peppermint boopity schmoople, but it’s my favorite kind...so,” Jack looked confused.

“What in blue blazes is boopity schmoople?” he asked to which Mark looked startled.

“Do humans not have boopity schmoople?” he asked walking towards the kitchen area and pulling out a kettle and a small package of something, “It’s like a, uh, drink, that you...drink...Our king, King Daniel, found the stuff a while ago and it became really popular. I thought that people had it too... But, uh, it’s sorta like...tea? I guess? I don’t know, but it’s good, I’ll make you some,” Mark quickly went outside to grab some water from a well not too far from here. Jack shifted uncomfortably in Mark’s absence, not moving from the bench.

What was he doing? This was dragon turf, he was officially against the crown. Oh god, what was he gonna say to Felix when he got back? He’d have to keep this a secret forever. And Bob...Jack frowned when he thought of Bob, guilt clutching at his heart. He’s gonna have to save Bob, Jack silently made that promise to the world. He was gonna save Bob even if it killed him. But then what? Bob would be a fugitive, he couldn’t go back to his life, and it was all Jack’s fault. Jack had single handedly ruined Bob’s life. And for what? Fraternizing with dragons? Jack snorted, yeah cause what he’s doing isn’t fraternizing, not at all. 

Mark walked back into the house, kettle now filled with water. He made his way back to the kitchen and picked up the packet of boopity schmoople and pouring it into the kettle. It was a purplish powdery substance, from what jack could see on the bench. Jack stood and walked toward Mark, curiosity peaked at the thought of trying a strange new drink.

Mark glanced at Jack and smirked, “Curious?” Jack nodded, looking about the kitchen and realizing that there was no stove to boil the water. Unless it didn’t need to be boiled. But then why was it in a kettle?

“Where’s your stove?” Jack asked, looked about again fro a hidden stove of some sort. Mark laughed heartily.

“I may be a broken dragon, but not where it counts,” Was all the warning Jack got before Mark opened his mouth and blew a jet of fire right at the kettle. Jack let out a strangled yelp, falling backwards onto the floor. The kettle started boiling right before Jack’s very eyes, steam making it squeal. Mark stopped his fiery breath and chuckled at Jack’s awed expression. He then pulled two mugs from the cabinet and poured the boopity schmoople. It was the colour of the sky, Jack noticed as he got up and was handed his drink. Very briefly, Jack had a thought of humans drinking the skies like the dragons do, maybe then people could fly too… Jack shook his head and took a sip. 

Jack made a noise of surprised pleasure at the taste. It was delicious, tasting sweet, but not too sweet, slightly bitter, but only just. Jack could very distinctly taste the flavor of peppermint over the taste of pure boopity schmoople. Mark blushed lightly at Jack’s sound sipping his own mug and smiling lightly.

“I take it you like it?” The Drake asked, voice deep and smooth. 

Jack nodded vigorously, “It’s so good!” Then, Jack shot Mark a look, “Do you always breath fire to cook things?”

Mark grinned, “People are always so amazed by it. I remember when Bob and I first became friends, he asked me to breath fire over and over again, it was fun to entertain him…” He trailed off at the pained look that crossed Jack’s face. Mark sighed and put down his mug, “Listen, Jack, I- I need to know something, before I show you anything else in Drake,”

Jack looked up, brows furrowed, “What is it?” he asked.

“I need to make sure that when I take you back home, you will help me get Bob back, I refuse to do anything for you until I know you will help get my friend back home,” Mark’s voice took on a serious and deadly tone and for the first real time, Jack feared for his life. 

Jack swallowed and nodded solemnly, “I promise that I’ll do anything and everything I can to get Bob back. But...Bob will be a fugitive, he can’t go back home. No doubt they’re keeping his house under watch as we speak. I- I ruined his entire life…” Jack choked on a sob, “I’m sorry, Mark, I’m so damn sorry,” He set down his own mug, losing the appetite for the drink, before putting his face in his hands to hide his tears and shame.

Jack felt arms wrap around him and suddenly found himself in the embrace of a very shirtless dragon, “It’s okay, Jack, we’ll get him back,” Mark shushed, feeling horrible for Jack’s tears, “I know we will,” He pulled back slightly so he could look Jack in the eyes, “I forgive you, okay?” He flashed Jack a smile that Jack felt he didn’t deserve. 

Jack wiped at his eyes, “You’re a very forgiving man, Mark,” He said with a sniffle.

Mark shook his head, “Nah, I only forgive the people I like,” He shot Jack a wink before leaning back into the embrace. 

They stood there for a moment, Mark’s dead wings going to wrap around them. Neither wanted to move, caught up in the comfort and safety of the other, when a loud bang from the mystery door broke them apart. Mark frowned at the door and swiftly went to go answer it. Jack, looking over Mark’s shoulder, saw that it was a room with no ceiling, and it seemed as if Mark made it into a mini garden with a small walkway from the center of the room to the door. Jack shot Mark a questioning look, one that Mark didn’t see as his attention was on the other dragon that was at the door. 

He was scrawny, shirtless (as all dragons seemed to be, maybe because of their wings?) with light brown hair and dark blueish eyes. He was pasty and sickly looking and Jack was mildly concerned about his health. HIs wings were a dark green and his horns were swirled and a light grassy colour, with his tail being a mixture of the two. He looked frantic and worried, an expression that didn’t fit his lean face. Mark furrowed his brow, pink tail flicking nervously, was there tension between these two? 

“What are you doing here Matt?” Mark asked confused, unconsciously blocking Jack from view. 

The other Drake, Matt, looked exasperated, “Now’s not the time, Mark, I was sent by the princess. It’s about King Dan,”

Mark immediately looked on guard, “What’s wrong with him?”

Matt looked solemn, “It’s...He’s dying, Mark, and you have to save him,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, really should post more often, but when writers block hits, it hits like a mother fucker.  
> I'll try to get another chapter out before the month is out, but, knowing me, that probs not gonna happen.  
> Love you guyses and galses and otherses fo da read!!  
> 1kudos=1prayer
> 
> quick qeustion tho...are people still reading this? Like, if it's too boring I'll stop, but if ya'll want me to continue, I shall...  
> k thanks byeeeee


	7. Arin?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP Did I just post two days in a row?!?! You bet your sweet asses I did! Fuck yeah!   
> ALSO thanks to whoever leaves comments!! I read all of them I promise, I'm just afraid to reply, so...sorry, but I love you!  
> Enjoy the story ya silly beans!

Jack followed Mark as he started walking to the capitol of Drake, which, surprisingly, wasn’t very far from the border, only an hour or so walk. Mark had a satchel over his shoulder full of human medicines as well as dragon medicines. Mark may have said he was only a trader, but he seemed like a full on physician in this moment. The dragon from earlier, Matt, was walking with them, though his green wings could fly him to the capitol no problem. But he seemed okay to walk, probably to help Mark out. 

Matt had a nervous look on his face as they walked, probably nervous for the king, but he kept giving Jack an uncomfortable look and Jack realized that, though Matt was worried about his king, he was also worried about Jack. Jack was a human, after all, who says he wouldn’t go crazy and kill all the dragons? Jack frowned at the thought and shifted closer to Mark’s side.

They walked in silence, the heavy weight of their mission on all of their shoulders, keeping anyone from talking. 

Jack could see the capitol from the distance, the large black palace sticking out in the rolling green hills with a small city surrounding it. The castle, from what Jack could see, was magnificent, everything made from black stone as it rose above the capitol. Jack had a passing thought of realization that he has no idea what the capitol is even called. 

They arrived quickly and Jack saw dragons of every shape and colour. He felt excitement prickle his spine again, though he quickly squashed it. This isn’t the time, Jack, he thought to himself. Some dragons were flying some were walking, all were going about their daily life. That is, however, until someone noticed Jack. And that Jack was human. And suddenly the city was full of murmurs and whispers, all eyes turned in fear towards the human. He hears angry cries, shots of fear, quiet sobs as mother ushered their children inside and people turned to glare at him.

“What’s Mark doing with that  _ thing? _ ” Jack heard someone say.

“It’s going to kill the king!” Another proclaimed.

“What a  _ monster! _ ”

Jack felt tears prickle his eyes. Jack suddenly felt the whole world was looking at him, judging him, hating him. For once in Jack’s life, he despised who he was. 

Jack must’ve made a noise of sadness, cause next thing he knew, Mark was grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together. Jack looked up and was blinded by Mark’s reassuring smile.  _ It’s okay, _ the smile seemed to say,  _ I’m here. _ Jack stepped closer to Mark with a thankful grin, squeezing his fingers gently. Matt only cast them a curious look, choosing not to comment on their behavior. 

They made it to the castle , Mark still holding his hand, and began their was up. If Jack had more time, he would have stopped to marvel at the place, so grand and lush, so different from the castle back home. But there wasn't time, and Mark was dragging him up the white marble stairs. Jack looked around and realized that Matt was no longer with them, probably departed at the stairs.  They made it to a chamber that had large doors and two guards out front.

“Halt,” one of the guards said, placing a hand on Jack’s chest, “None of your kind is welcome here,” He spat venomously. 

Jack shrunk down on himself as Mark stepped up, wings puffing behind him in anger, “Let us in. Jack’s a guest of mine, he shan’t hurt Dan,” The guard looked at him in disgust, “And have you forgotten the king’s personal guest?” The guard’s own wings, a eggplant purple colour, flared out behind him before the other guard put a hand on the first guard's shoulder. He stood back.

“It better not cause trouble,” He grumbled as they went inside.

Jack was greeted with an all too familiar sight, a dying king laying in bed as people tried to save him. Jack was reminded painfully of Arin. Then, as Jack looked closer at the king, he felt a shock of recognition go through him.

“You’re the guy who took King Arin!” jack shouted pointed at the king. Mark shot a look at Jack, begging him to shut it, but the king just laughed which turned into wheezing. 

“Yes, it is I, the kidnapper of Arin,” He smiled lightly beckoning them over, “And I’m afraid we’ve not met, who are you?”

Jack untangled his fingers from Mark’s and gave a small bow, showing his respect to the king, even if he was a dragon, “I’m Jack, sir, I served under King Arin for many years until he was deemed to insane to rule… Do you know where Arin is?”   
King Dan smiled lightly, “Yes, the asshole insisted on making me some eggs in my sickness. He has recovered from his own sickness, which, if you recall, he had before I stole him away. Arin had a mild disease that can easily be treated with the right medication. But, I have to tell you, Arin isn’t insane,” Jack blinked at the king.

“But he was dubbed insane by one of our top psychological doctors,” He protested. Dan chuckled.

“Nah, you see, he wasn’t crazy, he just suggested that humans have relations with dragons again. The court thought that a man so against dragons not ten years prior would surely not change his mind now, so they thought he lost his mind. I assure you, Arin’s about as sane and you or me,”

The door opened suddenly to reveal Arin wearing a long apron over a shirtless (is it a fashion trend here or something?) body with loose pants on his lower half. His long gray was in a bun and his aged face was turned into a triumphant grin. It was the most happy Jack had ever seen him. 

“Hey Dan! I made eggs, you could say there  _ eggcellent, _ ” Arin snickered at his joke before he realized that other people were in the room, “Uhh, what?” He asked. His eyes slid to Jack and he was grinning again, “Jack! How you been, buddy?” Jack smiled happily.

“Arin! Erm, Your Majesty, I- I’ve been great, I- what’re you doing here?” Arin opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Dan’s hacking and wheezing. 

Arin rushed to his bedside, placing the eggs in Dan’s lap and helping him sit up, “Hey Dan,” Arin said softly, sitting on the bed and taking the eggs back.

“Hey Big Cat,” Dan smiled, “How’s the kingdom holding up?” Arin fed Dan a forkful of eggs, which Dan made a happy noise around.

“It’s doing great, Marzia’s keeping good care of it, she sends her well wishes, of course,” Arin commented as Dan swallowed his eggs.

“She’s a good kid, she’ll make a good queen,” Dan opened his mouth for another bite, which Arin provided. 

Arin just smiled making a soft noise. It was as if the other occupants in the room didn’t exist, just the two kings. Jack felt a little uncomfortable, shifting his weight side to side, as he felt he was intruding in on the scene. Why didn’t he just let Dan take Arin? This is the happiest Jack has ever seen his previous king. Dan had another fit of coughing as he finished off his eggs. Mark cleared his throat.

“Uhh, Your Majesty?” He asked hesitantly. Dan looked up, almost as if he forgot about the guests. 

“Oh yeah, right, hello Mark,” he said as Arin set the plate of eggs on a table near the bed, “You’re here to help me, yeah?” Mark nodded, “Then come here then, please, before I die. And, Mark, please stop with the formalities, you know I hate them,” Mark smiled at his king.

“Of course, Dan,” And he made his way over to the bed sitting in the place Arin had just moved from. Mark pulled off his satchel and made quick work examining Dan. Jack watched on, gravitating to stand beside Arin.

“Fascinating creatures, aren't they?” Arin asked, voice old and wise. Jack looked up at him and caught the knowing smirk on the king’s aged lips.

“Yeah, they sure are,” Jack replied, looking back to Mark. Arin chuckled.

“I don’t have many mistakes in my life, you know,” The old man wistfully said, “But, if I could, I would change that damn law that I made in a rage so many years ago,” Arin looked sad. 

“Why’d you make it?” Jack asked, curiously.

Arin sighed, “Suzy, as you know, was killed many years ago by a dragon. Or, I thought it was a dragon… But she was killed and Danny, here, was framed. I just lost my best friend, I wasn’t thinking straight, I- I hurt Dan and his kingdom. It wasn’t until years later I realized my mistake, I tried contacting Dan and he came. We talked and he forgave me. It was the best day of my life, when he took me here, I’ve never been so happy,” Arin smiled at Dan who caught his eye and smiled back.

“Dragons are beautiful and wonderful and marvelous creatures,” Arin continued turning fully to Jack, “Don’t let this one go,” Jack blushed and looked at Mark, with his dead wing and horns and tail. He was a dragon, something Jack had always been told to hate, but he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Mark. 

“Come back with us, Arin, help us lift the law,” Jack looked his old king dead in the eyes.

Arin shook his head, “I can’t, I have only the word of a lunatic. Besides, my time is done, I just want to stay here with Dan until the day I die,” He looked imploringly at Jack, “Please, Jack, help lift this dammed law, talk to Felix, he’ll listen to you,” Jack looked at the king, a man he grew up knowing and respecting and he nodded. It would be his mission to lift this law, or die trying. Arin beamed, “You’re a good man, Jack, a good man indeed,” Mark cleared his throat and the two humans looked up suddenly. 

Mark sighed heavily, “Dan should be fine in a couple of days, it’s a disease that affect the lungs and throat, but he’ll get better, provided that you give him a dose of this,” He held up a vial of minty green liquid, “Every morning when he wakes and night before sleep,” Arin nodded and took the vial delicately.

“C’mon, Jack, I still got lots to show you,” Mark started to the door, Jack following behind, when Danny called out.

“Wait!” He cried jovially, “Come, stay for dinner, it’s been ages since you’ve stayed here Mark! And I’d love to talk more to your, uh, friend,” He said that last part suggestively. Mark blushed as he turned around. He glanced at Jack, asking silently if it was okay, to which Jack nodded happily, wanting to spend more time with the kings.

“Alright,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Okay, we’ll stay,” Arin clapped his hands happily. 

“Great!” he said, “I’ll tell the cooks to make some of the most exquisite Drakeish food, you’ll love it, Jack, I promise,” 

Jack beamed at Arin and then turned to Mark, smile softening a little bit, and Mark swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

Bob was the first priority, Mark reminded himself, you can swoon over Jack later. He steeled himself to stay away from Jack until Bob was safe, a resolve that quickly crumbled when Jack grabbed his hand and followed another dragon, who Mark didn’t notice enter the room, out of Dan’s chamber.

The voice of the king followed them out, “Remember when we were like that?” 

“Yup,” There was probably more to that thought, but Mark was being carted away, hand laced in Jack’s, heart fluttering in his chest. There was no way he could keep up his resolve of no Jack until Bob if Jack kept being this damn cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice little chapter, ain't it? Hope you like, was this chapter tasty? I sure as hell hope so.  
> 1kudos=1prayer
> 
>  
> 
> fuck


	8. Just You Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit lookie here another chapter! Man, it feels like I haven't posted since last year (wink wink) but anyway, enjoy this smol little chapter and I'll try to get you guyses another one shortly!

The dragon led them to the gardens outside the castle telling them that someone would be down to collect them for dinner shortly. Jack let go of Mark’s hand, suddenly feeling foolish for holding it so long and Mark said nothing as he was led further into the garden. Jack was amazed at the garden, seeing flowers he’d never seen before popping from every place. There was a maze off to the side and Mark was heading for it, so Jack followed still smiling at tall the beauty around him. Mark appeared to know his way through the maze, so Jack just followed him hoping not to get lost. Mark led the way to the center of the maze where a large gazebo sat surrounded by flowers that were similar to roses but weren’t quite the same. Jack inhaled the scent of a pale blue flower as he passed it. Wonderful.

Mark sat down on a bench that was in the middle of the gazebo., Jack took up a spot next to him. For a moment, they were silent, basking in the stillness of their surroundings, without a care in the world. _But you have so much to worry about_ , a voice hissed at Jack in the back of his head, _so much to do and you’re sitting here lollygagging._

_Bob could be dead or enduring horrible tortures and you’re sitting in a beautiful garden with the very thing you convicted Bob of hanging around with. You’re a filthy hypocrite, a dirty soul. So ugly and grotesque, leaving your friends on the back burner while you have a good time in dragon lands. You disgusting mistake. If you’d never had lived, Bob would be nice and well. You don’t deserve life, everyone hates you. You think Bob will forgive you? You think Mark cares? No one cares, no one gives a flying fuck about you, you pathetic excuse for a-_

“You’re thinking too loud,” Mark said softly, looking sharply at Jack, who shook from his dark thought.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “It’s just...nevermind,” he shook his head and looked down at the ground. Mark put a hand on his shoulder in a calming manner.

“You can tell me, Jack, let me help ease your mind,” He gave a soft smile to Jack who flashed a quick, small, smile back at Mark.

“I mean- it’s- and-,” He sighed, “I feel guilty, because I’m here in this wonderful world, and I condemned Bob for just talking to you. That’s nothing compared to what I’ve done, what I’m doing. And I feel- I feel like I am less than dirt, like once we get Bob back, he’ll hate me, for ruining his life. I feel like...you’ll hate me, too, like maybe you’re only being nice to me to get Bob back and you actually hate me for putting one of your close friends in jail…” He shook his head.

Mark looked down for a moment before he sighed softly, “Jack, I’ll admit, when I first offered to show you Drake, I was only doing it for try and convince you to get Bob back, I didn’t really care about you. I was desperate to get my friend back, no matter what, even if that meant taking you, someone who I did hate to some extent, to my home. But,” He looked into Jack’s eyes, such beautiful blue eyes that Mark felt he could get lost in if he wasn't careful, “It changed, something changed, my thoughts changed, about you, and- Jack, goddamnit, I fucking care about you. There’s something about you, it sucked me in and now I know I could never hate you. We’ll get through this, but to save Bob, we’ll need help, and King Dan can help us,”

Jack looked like he was gonna cry, but a look of determination crossed his face, “I’ll make it better, I’ll change this,” Jack’s eyes held a fire in them, “I promise you now, Mark,” He grabbed Mark’s hands tightly and Mark felt his heart skip a beat, “I’ll change our worlds, I’ll make this right. I’m friends with our King, he’ll listen to me, I can fix this! Bob won’t have to worry about his life once we save him cause I’ll make sure he’s not a fugitive! I’ll make this better, Mark, just you wait!”

Mark felt a blush rise in his cheeks. Jack looked so beautiful in this moment, so bright and so passionate about saving Bob and changing the world so that humans and dragons can  live in unity once again. A voice hissed in Mark’s head telling him that there’s no way he’s gonna change the world, that’s not even a fucking possibility. Mark frowned minutely at this thought but said nothing to Jack, not wanting to be the cloud over his sunlight. Mark grinned at Jack and he squeezed Jack’s hands back.

“You can do it, Jack,” _No he can’t,_ “You can do whatever you want to,” _He’s gonna die,_ “I’ll help you, this- this is gonna end well,” _YOU’RE gonna die._ Jack smiled softly at Mark, a halo of light from the setting sun surrounding Jack’s head. Mark banished every doubt he had, Jack could do it, and that smile, that little pull of the lips, says that he can, and Mark will help as much as he could.

Jack felt his heart beat heavily in his chest as he realized how close he was to Mark, enough that they we’re breathing the same air, holding hands, leaning closer- Closer? How close? Was Mark leaning in or was Jack? Jack could kiss Mark right now, it’d be so easy, to lean in the extra inches and press his lips to that of the Drake. Jack didn’t know where the thought came from but he found he didn’t quite mind it. Should he lean in? Most of him was screaming, pleading, to kiss the other, but a smaller part was hissing about how stupid that whole idea was. Wait- the distance was smaller, wasn’t it? Did Jack _actually_ start to lean in? Oh god this was it, they were so close, so tantalizingly close, Mark leaned closer as Jack froze and-

“Mark! Other guy! We got diner, don’t leave the king waiting!” a voice Jack didn’t recognize called out over the garden. “Mark?”

Mark jumped back from Jack as if he had been slapped, hands dropping Jack’s quickly as he stood up and away from Jack and any sort of situation they may have gotten in. Jack felt disappointment settle in his stomach as he looked down towards the ground. _Stupid,_ Jack thought, _you’re so damn stupid._ Jack felt his mistake lean over his head as embarrassment littered his mind. _No_ , Jack looked up and stared straight in front of him, expression neutral, _you shouldn’t even have gotten into that situation in the first place, Mark’s not interested in the slightest, you imagined whatever was going to happen. Focus on Bob, saving Bob is top priority, changing the world will come later. Mark might be your friend but that’s all, just friends._

Mark called out to the person saying that they were on their way, glancing down at Jack with a nervous expression. Jack stood and brushed himself off, ignoring Mark's look, and said with a cheery smile, “Shall we feast?” Mark just nodded awkwardly and led the way out of the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn ain't that nifty? What'll happen next?? Idk but we'll see! Sorry for the short chapter but I liked how it ended and I didn't want to run on so boop! Thanks for da read~~ Smoocies!  
> 1kudos=1prostate examination 
> 
>  
> 
> zesty


	9. Princess Marzia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa whoa whoa  
> Another chapter?!?! So soon?!!?  
> Yes, enjoy, my sweets  
> <3

The dining hall was large and extravagant, clearly made to host large parties and wonderful feasts, but only  single table was set up in the middle of it. It wasn’t a very large table, only about six seats, but that seemed to be more than enough for the four people in attendance. Dan, thought he was the king, didn’t sit at the head of the table, saying something about how he wanted to talk to his guests on a better level, he sat next to Arin and across from Jack who was sitting on Mark’s left. They eat and talked happily, Jack asking a million questions to the Drake King, to which Dan answered with pleasure. About halfway through the meal, a female dragon walked in placing a quick kiss atop Dan’s head with a regretful apology. 

She had pastel pink wings that were folded behind her and large ebony horns protruding from her long brown hair with a pink and black tail emerging slightly from her orange skirt. Her midriff was exposed and her chest was covered by a simple orange cloth that didn’t appear to interfere with her wings. Jack supposed that the reason dragons didn’t wear much clothes on their upper half was because of the whole wing thing. Suddenly the shirtlessness made more sense. 

This new dragon, however, was absolutely beautiful, with a force and kind face, Jack watched her for a moment as she sat down next to Dan and Jack at the head of the table. Jack continued to stare at her, glancing at Dan as if to ask who she was. Dan blinked for a moment before remembering that Jack was new.

“Oh yeah, Jack this is my daughter, Princess Marzia,” Dan gestured to her and she gave him a sweet smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jack,” she said with a little nod. Jack gave her with a smile of his own.

“Daughter?” He asked Dan casually, “I haven’t seen a queen around though,” Immediately Jack wished he hadn’t said anything, fearing that this may be a sensitive subject, but Dan just laughed.

“No no no, I’ve never married. I found Marzia abandoned many years ago, when she was but a baby, and I adopted her.” He explained calmly, “It was a couple months after the ban on dragons, and she was just laying in a ditch, left for dead, so I picked her up and carried her to the castle,” He smiled fondly at Marzia, who returned his gaze. Arin looked happily at them as he placed his hand over Dan’s on the table. Dan laced his fingers with Arin’s without hesitation and Jack wished he could have that kind of relationship. He glanced at Mark only to find the other staring intently at Jack, a strange look on his face. Jack blushed and looked away. Just friends, he reminded himself harshly. 

The meal carried on, laughter filling the air as the talked and joked with one another. Jack was in the middle of laughing at a story Arin had said when he remembered that he wanted to ask Dan about help with freeing Bob. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed as all eyes turned to him. Blush dusted his cheeks as he cleared his throat, “Dan, I- well, um, I have this friend who has been helping Mark on his escapades to the human side of the border and- I, um, well-” Mark seemed to catch on.

“His name is Bob and he’s been taken to prison for associating with me. Jack and I would like to request help in rescuing him,” Jack nodded to what Mark said and Dan looked in between the two for a moment.

Dan sighed, “I’m sorry, guys, but the most I can do is lend you some resources. I’m the king and, I’m sorry, but the human world is dangerous for my kind,” His hand tightened it’s grip on Arin’s, “I can’t go gallivanting over there, it would be a bad example to my people, they might think it would be okay to go over and it’s just not. I’m sorry I can’t help more,” Marzia looked irked at this.

“Father, we should o over and help this man, he has helped our kind, the least we can do is return the favor,” She said angrily and Dan shot her a look.

“Marzia, no, I know where this is heading-” he began what appeared to be an ongoing argument with his daughter.

“If we try to enact on a diplomatic mission, a treaty that could help us unite, we can bring peace if we just talk with the humans,” She looked very passionate.

Dan frowned, “It’s too dangerous, you’ll get killed before you reach the capitol,” she opened her mouth to argue back but Dan cut her off, “No, we’re not discussing this, my word is final,” She glared harshly at him before standing and looking at Jack and Mark with a smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jack, and it’s always a treat to see you, Mark. Have a nice night and good luck with your friend,” and with that, Marzia left the room, her wings flared slightly behind her.

Jack glanced at Mark who just shrugged at him as Dan cleared his throat, “I apologize for that, but we’ve reached the end of our meal, anyhow. I’ll provide you with whatever you need but that’s as far as I can go. I”m sorry,” and he looked rather remorseful, Jack just nodded sadly.

“It’s alright Your Majesty, I understand,” He gave Dan a small smile to show that it really was okay, “Any help is better than no help, after all,” Dan smiled back as the room grew silent.

Mark cleared his throat, “Well, I suppose Jack and I should be heading back home now,” Dan nodded, “Thank you for the lovely meal and for any help you can provide for us, we really appreciate it,”

Jack and Mark rose from the table after Arin and Dan themselves stood and they were led to the door, “Please, Mark,” Arin said, “Don’t hesitate to drop by, it’s always a pleasure to see you. And Jack,” He gave Jack a quick hug, “Watch out for Felix, he’s probably not in a great shape right now, make sure he doesn’t lose his head,” Jack laughed and nodded.

They bid their goodbyes to one another as Mark and Jack were led by a guard out of the castle and out the city. Jack noted that the capitol was vacant now, for which he was glad for, and he vaguely wondered if there was a curfew or something. It was dark now, stars littering the sky, as they walked out of the empty, sleeping city. They got to the edge of the city and the guard waved them off as they set off on their long walk back to Mark’s home. 

The two walked in silence, under the inky blackness of night, the air tense and awkward. Jack couldn’t help but blame himself for this atmosphere. It was all his fault, Mark hated him, one they freed Bob, Mark would scoff at the notion of friendship with Jack. Jack felt his heart hurt with that thought. He looked at his shoes and stayed silent. Mark glanced at Jack, wanting to say something, but said nothing and kept walking. 

Once they made it back to Mark's house, Jack hesitated. Did he go inside? Would Mark expect him to go to his own home by himself? He couldn’t remember the way back, how could he get home? Would Mark really abandon him? 

Mark opened the door and gestured for Jack to go inside. Well I guess that answers that. Jack walked into the house and realized that Mark only had one bed. Unless Mark  _ did  _ plan to abandon him and cast him into the night. The room was dark and Mark made no move to light any candles.

“Jack?” Mark asked, hesitantly, “You can have the bed, for, um, sleeping, cause it’s dark and I don’t really want to walk you all the way back to the human world at night and I thought, maybe you could just sleep here tonight, so- uh...yeah, um, you can have the bed…” Jack blinked at Mark before the words settled in.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, “No, no way, no. I can’t take your bed, I’m a guest, you can have it, don’t worry,” Mark shook his head

“I don’t wanna fight Jack, I’ll just take the bench, don’t worry,” he said.

“I couldn’t do that, Mark, I’ll sleep on the bench,” Jack tried but Mark just sighed.

“What if,” He licked his lips, unsure, “We, uh, shared the bed…?” Jack looked at him a moment before shrugging.

“Alright, if it’ll shut you up,” Jack smiled at Mark and Mark grinned back. At least it wasn’t so awkward.

Jack took off only his shirt ad Mark just settled onto the bed. Jack sketched in next to Mark and they laid down, on their sides, looking at one another in the darkness. Jack cleared his throat.

“Erm,” He started, “G’night, then,” Mark smiled slightly.

“Night night, Jack,” He said with a great yawn.

Within minutes the two had fallen into a gentle sleep.

 

* * *

 

“I’m worried, Henry, I haven't heard from Jack since he turned in that Muyskens guy,” King Felix sat at his throne with a worried expression as his Royal Adviser stood by his side.

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, sire, he’s probably just forgotten to write today,” Henry McCray said smoothly, not really caring about the king’s woes.

Felix just nodded absent mindedly, “What happened to that fellow, anyhow?” McCray raised his eyebrows.

“The traitor?” he asked. Felix nodded, “That scum is rotting in the dungeons as he speak,” Felix frowned at this.

“Take me to him,” Felix demanded. 

“Sire,” McCray began, “That is unwise, he is unstable and insane. You should probably head off to bed, rest up-”

“Take. Me. To. Him,” Felix growled at his adviser. 

McCray snapped his mouth shut angrily, “Yes, sire, of course,” He snapped one of his bony fingers and a guard came forward, “Please escort King Felix to the prisoner, Muyskens,” The guard nodded as he led the way towards the dungeons, Felix following closely as McCray shadowed behind them.

The further down they went the more uneasy Felix grew. Only the worst of the worst were down so far, was this prisoner really so bad? But he had been friends with Jack, Felix recalled, so he couldn’t deserve to be placed down here. Then why was he?

As they reached the cell in the deepest part of the dungeons where the prisoner was kept, Felix turned to McCray and the guard, “Open the cell door, I wish to speak with him,” 

“But sire-” McCray began.

“Now,” Felix’s voice was firm and left no room for argument. McCray’s lips thinned as he gestured the guard forward, who then unlocked the door.

It was dark inside but Felix could clearly see a man laying on the floor, tired sobs seeping out his mouth. The man looked beaten and battered and Felix felt horror rise up in his throat. Felix could vaguely hear what the man was saying, muttering over and over again.

“Mandy, I’m sorry, Mandy,” He was crying for a girl, probably his love. Felix heard enough.

He turned on his heel and fled the dungeons, sadness gripping his heart. What had Muyskens done to deserve that? Felix didn’t like it, but he trusted McCray to give a fair and just punishment. McCray wouldn’t betray that trust. Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyyyyyyup, don't know when I'll next update. Soon? Probs not tbh, o whale...  
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful puffins!  
> 1kudos=1one
> 
>  
> 
> yes


	10. Save Bob, Love Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Are you guys proud that I'm getting out another chapter! Maybe I can stay consistent with this damn story!  
> Also I really want to thank any and everybody to left a comment or gave a kudos, I really love it so much, it means a lot to her that you guys like this fucking stupid ass story. I'm sorry I don't reply often to comments, I am very much afraid to reply but I want you to know I read all of them and i cherish all of them!! So thanks and enjoy the chapter!!! <3 love youuuu!!

Jack woke up slightly chilly, a thin blanket the only thing covering his lithe form. He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily as he looked around the room. Mark was absent, he noted, but there appeared to be a small breakfast on the table in front of the bench. Its contents, which Jack saw after he stood to investigate it, was some sort of food Jack didn’t recognize that, when he took a small bite, tasted like cinnamon porridge. Jack finished the food and then stood to look around the house, wondering where his dragon friend was. Where was Mark? Jack frowned as he wandered around, afraid to touch anything. He heard whispers behind the door that Matt had entered in when he had come to get them.

He walked over to the door, the voices carrying and Jack heard them clearly through the door. It was Mark and a voice that he didn’t recognize.

“Yup this is what Dan said he could provide for you and your boyfriend,” the other voice said.

“Thanks, Ryan, and Jack’s not my boyfriend,” Mark replied smoothly. The other, Ryan, snorted.

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Jack could practically hear the eyeroll, “Words travels fast, a couple guards said they saw to two holding hands and kissing in the garden,” Mark spluttered indignantly.

“We- I didn’t- it’s not like that, we didn’t kiss!” He stammered.

Ryan chuckled, “Maybe not, but why not? You obviously like him, right?” 

Jack leaned closer to the door, anticipating Mark’s reply, “I don't… Is it really obvious?” Jack felt his heart thud in his chest at Mark’s answer.

“It’s a little obvious,” Ryan said. 

“It’s just… I didn’t mean to care about him, but Jack’s this ball of light and I find that I’m falling, dude, and hard, I don’t know… He’d never like me, so what's the point of trying? I- I’m sorry for dumping this on you, I’ve kinda been bottling this up for a while,” Mark sighed.

“Don’t worry, man, it’s fine,” Ryan said easily, “But I think you’re pretty stupid if you think he doesn’t feel the same way,” 

“Wait, what?” Mark asked.

“Later, dude,” Ryan said and Jack heard his wings start to beat up and off. 

“Wait! Ryan! Ugh, douchebag,” Mark grumbled and Jack realized he should probably back up from the door.

Jack rushed to sit down on the bench as the door opened, Mark stopped in the doorway upon seeing Jack who turned to look at Mark.

“Oh!” Mary Blinked at Jack, “You’re up,” Jack nodded, not trusting his tongue as his heart beat rhythmically in his chest.

“Well,” Mark continued, “So, a friend from the castle, Ryan, brought some supplies from Dan. It’s, well, it’s not much, but it’ll do,” Mark showed off the items they’d gotten. There was some rope, a couple of daggers and other smaller weapons, a sword, and many assortments of medicines that Jack assumed would be to help Bob if he got injured. Looking at the small about of items, Jack felt a pang of disappointment, but it was better than nothing.

Jack was glad Dan could help them even if it wasn’t much, it was probably enough too free Bob… Probably… Mark grabbed a small satchel and sat down next to Jack on the bench. He stated to put the items in it and, as Jack sat watching him,  he got the sudden urge to tell Mark he overheard his conversation. He opened his mouth to do so, maybe tell Mark how he feels about him, then shut it. No, right now they needed to focus on saving Bob, anything else can come later. Bob was top priority, Jack couldn’t forget that. So, he couldn’t tell Mark about his feelings or that he’d heard his conversation with Ryan. Forget about all of it, Jack told himself, forget that Mark has feelings for you and forget your feelings for him. Save Bob, love later. With that new mental mindset, Jack gazed longingly at Mark one last time before he shook his head and leaned forward as Mark turned towards him.

“We need a plan,” Mark said and Jack nodded as they discussed what to do to free their friend.

 

***

 

It was about midday when Mark guided Jack back to the human world. They had a plan now, but it would take sometime to execute, so they wanted to leave as soon as they deemed fit. This could take all night, but Jack wanted to get it done before dawn tomorrow because that’s when the city began to stir. 

The plan was that Jack’d get back to the capitol and sneak Mark with him, he had a spare cloak at home he could use to cover Mark’s dragony bits, then he’d see Felix and take return to his old room  where, at the dead of night, Jack would sneak Mark into  the castle and down to the dungeons, to the lowest level, where he knew those who associate with dragons go. Then they would bring Bob up out of the dungeons and jack would sneak them out of the city. They would return to Drake and Jack would stay in Röda-Röret for a couple of days before he himself heads to Drake to ensure Bob’s well being. It was rough and not as well thought out as Jack would like, but it was something and it’s what they’d do.

They had no time to waste. The time to act was now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly gee I'm sorry that this chapter is so smol and short! I would have written more but I wanted to write just one big chapter of the execution of their plan, so things'll get real spicy! I'll try to post more soon but idk
> 
> We're no strangers to love  
> You know the rules and so do I  
> A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
> You wouldn't get this from any other guy
> 
> I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
> Gotta make you understand
> 
> Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
> Never gonna run around and desert you  
> Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
> Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you
> 
> We've known each other for so long  
> Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
> Inside we both know what's been going on  
> We know the game and we're gonna play it
> 
> And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
> Don't tell me you're too blind to see
> 
> Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
> Never gonna run around and desert you  
> Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
> Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you
> 
> Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
> Never gonna run around and desert you  
> Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
> Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you
> 
> We've known each other for so long  
> Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
> Inside we both know what's been going on  
> We know the game and we're gonna play it
> 
> I just want to tell you how I'm feeling  
> Gotta make you understand
> 
> Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down  
> Never gonna run around and desert you  
> Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye  
> Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you
> 
> ...1kudos=1Rick Roll


	11. The Plain Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guyses like this tasty chapter, cause I like it. Buckle up, babies, this is gonna be great.

They made it to Jack’s house at the beginnings of the afternoon, and Jack thought that the sun was moving too fast for his liking. Jack strolled into the small cabin, l quickly searching for anything that could be useful to them. He opened his medicine cabinet, wondering if they’ll need anything from the human side of things for Bob, and Mark looked over his shoulder at his medicines with intrigue. Mark reached forward and grabbed a vial of purple paste, examining it closely. The ointment was a medicine that was only ever found in the upper classes and Felix had made sure Jack had some before he left. It was supposed to help if someone had touched a poisonous plant, get rid of the rashes and burns left behind. Jack hadn’t needed it thus far and it sat unopened in his cabinet.

“Do you think we’ll need it?” Jack asked Mark who was still studying the vial. Mark glanced up at him.

“Maybe…” He trailed off and pocketed the stuff. Jack shrugged, closing the cabinet, walking over to a trunk he had.

Jack pulled his father’s old cloak from the trunk, gad it was there, because this cloak was much too big for Jack but was perfect to conceal Mark’s Drakish features. He handed the cloak over to Mark, who put it on with a little flourish. Jack adjusted it to make sure that everything was perfectly hidden, then he realized how close he was to Mark, sharing the same breathing space. Jack remembered the conversation he’d overheard and stepped back with a red face. Focus, Jack, focus. 

Mark had a light dusting blush on his face as he cleared his throat, “Are we ready?” Jack stared at him a moment, mentally running through a checkless to see if they had everything they’d need.

Jack nodded, “I think so,” he paused, “Are you ready?” 

Mark took  shaky breath, “I- yes,” Jack gave Mark a reassuring smile and headed out of the cabin.

The began to walk towards Bob’s cabin, planning to prepare Mandy for what was about to go down. Jack felt a wave of guilt hit him again as they neared it, he wasn’t prepared to face Mandy. Worry gnawed at his head when he stepped to the front door, and fear clawed at his chest as he knocked. Mandy quickly opened door, prepared to greet whoever was at the door, but when she saw Jack, her face fell into one of cool anger as she began to close the door.

“Wait!” Jack stepped through the doorway, foot stopping the door from shutting.

“What, you going to arrest me to?” Mandy said, salt filling her voice. Jack sighed, then hissed in pain as Mandy began to try to slam the door with his foot still in the doorway.

“Mandy,” Mark spoke up, “It’s Mark,” The door stopped squashing Jack’s foot and opened up and she stared at Mark. 

“What’s going on?” She asked crossing her arms, glaring at the two of them.

Jack took a breath, “Let us in, we’ll explain it,” Mandy glared a moment more before she stepped away from the door, a cold invitation into her home. 

SHe sat at the table in the house, scowl seemingly a permanent fixture on her face, “Talk,” she ordered.

“We’re here to save Bob,” Jack said and Mandy stared.

“Okay,” SHe said slowly, scowl lessening, a distressed look crossing her face, “How? Also, why?”

“We plan to break him out of the capitol and bring him here before taking you both back to Drake,” Mark explained calmly. Mandy nodded and looked at Jack with a raised brow, waiting for her second question to be answered.

“Because Bob’s my friend,” Jack supplied pathetically.

Mandy snorted, “Didn’t stop you the first time,” Jack hung his head in shame.

“I know, I’m sorry, I- I was trying to do my job, but then Mark came up to me and- he opened my eyes. I was wrong, so wrong for arresting Bob, and I’m so sorry that I did that, nothing I ever say or do will ever make up for it, but I’m going to try and save Bob and bring him home. I’ll stay out of your hair after that, I know I’ve messed up your lives enough,” Jack felt his heart hurt, “I’m so-” he choked and he felt  Mark move to wrap an arm around him in an attempt at comfort. Jack wanted to lean into the embrace but shook off the arm instead. This wasn’t the time, he was just being ridiculous, Mandy needed more comfort than he did. Jack looked at Mandy directly in the eye, “I’m sorry, Mandy,” 

Mandy looked conflicted as she glanced at Mark and they seemed to have a silent discussion, Jack wanted to turn around and look at Mark, but he repressed that urge and still stared at Mandy. FInally Mandy seemed to come to an agreement with Mark and she looked straight at Jack, searching his eyes for a moment.

“Okay,” She said, “I forgive you. I- I just want Bob back, so, please, bring him home,” Jack nodded quickly.

“Thank you,” Jack said with a watery smile.

Mandy smiled gently back at him, “Bring him home, Jack,” she repeated and Jack nodded again, more vigorously.

They shared their plan with Mandy, and told her what to expect if Mark came back with Bob. Then they said their goodbyes and left the house, Jack and Mark’s plan was really going to start now.

Once they left the house, Jack turned to Mark and wrapped his arms around Mark in an almost desperate hug. Mark tensed for a moment before he leaned into the embrace. They stood for a moment, enjoying the company of the other before Jack broke away and smiled at Mark.

“What was that for?” Mark asked as they began the trek towards the capitol. Jack shrugged and Mark raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they walked in compatible silence. 

Jack didn’t want to tell Mark that he was just worried. They were going to bust a prisoner from the deepest dungeon of the castle, something that wasn’t even attempted before. Jack didn’t like the odds of them all making it out of this unscathed. He felt as though this might be the last time he’d be able to be that close to Mark and he wanted to explore that. Jack looked at Mark under the large cloak and felt his heart twinge in sadness. Jack didn’t expect that they’d both make it, but if one of them would be left behind, Jack was going to make sure it was him. Mark and Bob would go free. Jack would be the one to stay.  No one would miss him anyway. 

It took them a few hours to get to the arrive at the capitol of Röda-Röret. It was approaching sunset now, which made Jack feel nervous as he walked towards the castle, he told Mark to wonder, cautiously, around the city and to stay more near the castle so that Jack can retrieve him. They agreed that at about midnight, Jack would collect Mark from outside a nearby pub. Then Jack would sneak him in through the servant doors. Jack hoped everything would end up as they planned.

They parted with a nod, eyes met, and Jack hoped that his eyes conveyed how he felt to Mark and hated how this felt like a silent goodbye. Mark looked back at him with a strange look in his chocolatey eyes, a strange look that looked an awfully like sad affection, like Mark knew this wouldn’t end well. At least they ly on the same page. Jack teared his away, trying to push his fear away from his head as he walked to the castle. The guards recognized Jack and smiled and nodded him in. He felt his heart beat in his stomach, thudding painfully as he walked into the grand hall where he figured Felix would be. 

AS luck would have it, there was Felix sitting on his throne looking distressed as Henry McCray spoke in a hushed tone to him. Felix’s eyes rose as he head the door open and those blue eyes lit up and a grin broke across his face as he saw Jack. He stood from the throne and rushed forward, embracing his best friend tightly. Jack felt his own smile stretching across his face, ignoring the sense of betrayal he was doing to the kingdom and to Felix. 

“Jack! My potato friend! How are you? I missed you letter the other day, it made me worried,” Felix rushed out as they broke apart, his hands still clasped to Jack shoulder. Jack shrugged.

“Just doing whatever, y’know how it is,” Jack smiled as Felix laughed.

“That’s good,” The king responded with a bright grin, “We should do something today! A hunting trip maybe?” Jack just laughed him off.

“Actually, I made the trip in just a day, so I’m a bit tired, tomorrow?” Jack responded, guilt licking cross his tongue as he asked to hunt tomorrow.

Felix nodded, “Of course, go, get some rest, I’m just finishing a meeting with McCray, anyhow,” he gestured back to McCray who nodded coolly at Jack. 

Jack smiled gratefully at Felix bidding his king and friend a quick good night as he went to his own room. He felt better entering the room, a small amount of comfort at being in a familiar environment. Then he sat on the bed and bid his time. Waiting, waiting, nervously wringing his hand together. Waiting as all he could do.

 

***

Mark paced in front of the pub they agreed on, nervous. What if Jack decided that this wasn’t worth the risk? What if Jack left him abandoned in a foreign land where he could be killed any moment? It was about ten minutes past their scheduled time and Mar’s fears and worries grew with each minute. He’d already gotten some strange looks from people, probably thinking him to be a shifty beggar, what with the large cloak with the hood up. But they minded their own business and Mark kept to himself, mostly just roaming around.

It was strange, being here surrounded by humans, they were so similar to dragons. Their mannerisms and ticks were nearly identical to each other. He could see them all going around their business, in ways that reminded him of the people of his own capital. It was odd and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He remembered Jack’s declaration that he’d fix the rift between their worlds, how determined Jack was, the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes. Mark didn’t believe it could happen, but he believed in Jack and Jack could do anything he puts his mind to.

Mark smiled at the thought of Jack before his worries crashed back onto his head. Should he just head back? That’d be the safer option, but, no, he couldn’t do that, he had to be here for Bob. Mark refused to leave this damned country without Bob, even if that meant he died. Mark frowned as he paced stopped. He needed to act, to do something, he couldn’t stand waiting any longer, he had to-

“Mark,” A familiar voice hissed at the Drake. Mark whipped around to see Jack in a dark cloak of his own, gesturing frantically for Jack to follow him.

Mark grinned brightly upon seeing his friend, joining him as Jack led him over and into the castle.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to get me,” Mark admitted, voice full of shame. Jack shot mark a strange look.

“I’d never abandon you, especially in a country where you are illegal,” Jack said with a frown. Mark just shrugged as they grew silent.

The two sneaked into the sleeping castle, darting and ducking to avoid any and all guards that appeared. Jack led Mark to the entrance of the dungeons, knowing this is where everything really got into action. Mark glanced at Jack expression, full of doubt and fear, and he grabbed the human’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze before letting go. Jack nodded, determination filling his face, and they walked down the stony and dank stairwell, going deeper and deeper into the bowels of the castle. 

It was dark, but Mark’s eyes could see well in the little amount of light, so he helped Jack not trip and fall. In retrospect, a torch would’ve been smart, but there wasn’t much time to find one and light it, so they kept going, Jack’s hand on Mark’s shoulder to steady himself. Every now and then, they’d stop and Mark would describe the surroundings before Jack gave Mark a direction to go in, which was usually just deeper into the dungeon.

They finally reached the deepest part of the castle, the lowest level where the worst of the worst were sent to. Murderers and traitors were kept here and it pained Jack that this is where Bob ended up. But Bob was traitor, technically speaking, so this is definitely where he’d end up. It did help that Jack overheard some guards earlier talking about Bob, so Jack sorta knew where to look for him. Mark glanced at Jack, nerves tickling his belly, making him happy to be freeing his friend but terrified of being caught. 

They started down the long corridor, looking for the place they thought Bob would be, glancing into cells through the little windows as they went so they didn’t accidently free some mass killer. Mark’s night vision helped to decipher if the person in the cell was right and after a bit of looking they found Bob’s cell, near the end of the hall. Mark flinched when he saw Bob laying in his cell, shaking and shivering. He was almost unrecognizable, but Mark knew his friend, and he knew that this poor soul was Bob.

Jack nodded at Mark when the dragon pointed out Bob’s cell. This, Jack knew, would be the more tricky part, as they didn’t have the keys to get into the cell. Jack wondered how exactly they’d do it, they hadn’t deeply discussed how this part would go down, as he looked through the satchel he had. A small noise rang out and Jack’s head shot up as he looked at Mark who had all but ripped the lock out of the door. Jack gaped at him and Mrk just shrugged.

“Seemed to be the easiest choice,” He whispered. Jack just nodded, an appreciation for Drake’s strength growing. The door swung open easily and Mark and Jack rushed in the cell, to check on the shivering man. Bob was obviously broken and beaten, looking like he’d been through hell. When Mark tured Bob towards him, Jack gasped. Bob’s face was burned and scarred, blisters over bruises and blood seeping from several wounds on his face. From the way he flinched when Mark touched his, Jack could guess there was more, if not worse, injuries on the rest of his body. Jkc felt tears well up in his eyes and Mark pulled some stuff from his satchel, putting pastes and creams on Bob’s face. Jack took a moment to realize that Bob was unconscious, and every flinch and wince was just a reflex now. Salty tears began to flow down his pale face, guilt and horror making a horrible home in the pit of his stomach. 

Mark glanced at Jack, saying nothing as Jack sobbed quietly. Mark, after covering Bob in healing and soothing creams stood and lifted the injured man with him. At this, Bob woke with a pained yelp, which struck Jack with fear of being heard. Mark gently calmed Bob down, talking quietly enough that only Bob could hear.

“Jack? Mark? Are you saving me?” Bob croaked out, voice raspy and broken. He didn't question why they were suddenly working together, how they were here, what was going on. He just wanted out and Jack was going to ensure that he was getting out. Mark hissed more reassuring words to Bob who nodded tiredly and leaned on Mark heavily, Mark didn’t even strain under the added weight. 

A loud noise sounded out and everyone froze, fear gripping their hearts, then Jack spurred into action, years of training in a branch of the military keeping him from losing his head. He gestured for Mark to follow him out of the cell, which Mark quickly did. Jack snuck around the hallways, suddenly feeling on edge, realizing they hadn’t passed a single guard as they entered the dungeons. Why was that? There was always guards posted down here… Could it have been a shift change? The nagging of this thought tugging at the back of his mind, but he said nothing, just praying they could get out quickly and efficiently.

Jack knew their escape route, an old aqueduct that led out of the city from underneath it. It was no longer used, due to some sort of inefficiency in its system, and Jack knew it’d be perfect for getting out undetected. They  the dungeons and snuck towards their escape routed, again without guards in their wake. They walked into the opening of the duct and Jack stopped, knowing this was as far as e could go. Mark turned to him, this was goodbye, for a while, and Jack felt the moment grip his heart. 

“Keeping on this path, it’s a straight shot, the grate at the end shouldn’t be much of a hassle,” Jack murmured and Mark nodded. Bob gave a little whimper, reminding Jack that this farwell had to be quick.

“Come back soon, Jack, I’ll be waiting,” Mark said softly, eyes sad. Jack nodded, words getting stuck in his throat.

Then Mark did something completely unexpected and unusual. Mark leaned forwards and pressed a chaste kiss to Jack’s cheek, “I’ll be waiting,” Mark repeated turning and dragging Bob with him out of the castle and away from Jack.

Jack’s heart thudded painfully in his chest, pounding against his rib cage. He would see Mark again, soon, and he knew it. 

“I’ll fix this, Mark, just you wait,” He said to himself, turning his back on the aqueduct. 

Jack walked back into the main part of the castle, the lateness and stress of the night making him feel exhausted and tired and he longed for nothing more than to pass out in his comfy bed. The thought of sleep made Jack feel happy. Or maybe it was the feel of Mark’s lips still ghosting on his cheek that made Jack feel happy. This was it, he thought, it was over, but it had only just begun. He was gonna fight for the rights of dragons in his homeland. He was going to help restore their alliance. It'd be a long a gruelling process, but, with the thought of Mark to carry him, Jack knew he could do it.

He entered the grand hall, drowsy joy dulling his senses as he didn’t notice a couple guards come at him. They grabbed and restrained him, making him yelp in surprise. Their grip was strong and, try as he might, he couldn’t break out of it. He was brought back to earth with a sudden clarity. He was roughly brought in front of the throne where Felix sat a sad and angry frown on his usually easy going face.

“Felix?! What’s going on?” Jack asked, aghast. McCray stepped out of the shadows, a malicious grin on his aged face.

“Jack, I-” Felix cut himself off and took a shaky breath, “I’ve been told by McCray that you’ve aided in the freeing of a traitor, with the assistance of a  _ dragon _ !” Oh no, Jack paled.

“Saw it with my own eyes, sir,” McCray said, right hand raised, “They broke the prisoner out while the guards were on a shift change, and ushered him out. I’m afraid I didn’t see where they got out, I had to tell you of this  _ scum’s  _ tretery as soon as I could,” 

Felix sighed, anger painting his face, “Jack, how could you? You, my closest friend, my truest brother,  _ betraying me and my kingdom!  _ This was Arin’s legacy, did my uncle mean  _ nothing  _ to you?!” Felix stood, fury rising.

Jack glared right back, “Felix, dragons aren’t the bad guy! I’ve met them, I’ve seen the other side, they are just as good as the rest of us! Arin was there, with the Drake king!” 

“LIAR!” Felix yelled, “Arin was taken and killed by dragons! They are monsters and savages! The fact you’d choose them over me- I can’t even look at you, you disgust me,” Felix’s words were like venom and they broke Jack’s heart, “Take his to the dungeons,” Felix ordered, a look of poison being shot down at Jack.

“With pleasure,” McCray smirked and snapped at the guards to lead Jack to the cells of the castle. 

Jack started kicking and struggling, “Felix! No! Listen to me, FELIX PLEASE!” His screams carried with him as he was led away.

Felix sat back onto his throne and put his head in his hands, tears fell from his blue eyes, “Sire,” McCray, began, “I’m sorry that it had to come to this,” Felix gave a tragic sob, “Dragons are a shifty race, no doubt they tricked that poor man into thinking they were harmless,” he paused, “Might I suggest something, sire?” Felix rose his head and looked at McCray with sad eyes.

“What is it, Henry?” he asked.

“Destroy them,” McCray  stated shortly, “It’s time they’ve been wiped off the earth, a war is exactly what we need. Our army is strong and we should use them in favor of annihilating the dragons. It’s what King Arin should have done all those years ago, but he was not as strong as you are, sire,”

“Arin was perfectly strong,” Felix muttered, thinking. A war… There’s an idea… If dragons could brainwash Jack into  _ helping  _ them, they were clearly a race no to be trusted… McCray was right, they needed to rid of the dragon monsters. 

“Okay,” Felix began, “We’ll end them, once and for all,” Felix was looking off into space as he said this.

McCray’s lip curled, bowing to his dear king, “As you wish, Your Majesty,”

This was it, the end of the dragons started now, it started with the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol ain't that great? This chapter honestly felt a bit rushed, but lemme know what y'all thought! I love reading you comments (even though I'm bad at responding to them...)  
>  I'll try to get a new chapter out soon but idk!   
> Thanks for da read, lovelies!  
> 1kudos=1LAFAYETTE


	12. Unconscious Friend Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck im sorry this is so late im so sorry

Bob wasn’t very heavy to Mark, him being a dragon and all, but the added weight made Mark struggle to hurry from the aqueduct exit. He knew that he was probably safe, but he didn’t want to risk anything. Bob was drifting in and out of consciousness, sometimes aware enough to attempt running, too, with his arm still around Mark’s neck, but Mark was mostly just dragging the human far from the main city. He knew they would have to rest soon, he should probably put more of that special paste Jack had on Bob. That paste… Mark bit his lip in thought. He read over the ingredients that had been labeled on the vial, mentally checking off a list of thing on the Drake side, knowing once he’d gotten back home, he could make more. Mark’s wings itched as he thought about the medicine… It could be a cure… Mark shook himself, now was not the time for false hope, he should focus on more important things. Like Bob. He glanced over at his friend, and decided that a break would be the best option right now. 

They were in a small woods, the trees being just thick enough that they were fairly hidden from any curious eyes. He sat Bob down so he was comfortably leaning against a tree and pulled the vial out to attempt to heal his injured friend. He put the ointment over the visible burns, soothing the damaged skin over. Mandy would not be happy when she saw her husband’s grotesque appearance. Mark himself wasn’t happy at the damage, anger bubbling up inside him at the thought of his friend being tortured. Just cause he helped Mark out… It was all Mark’s fault, Bob wouldn’t be here if Mark had just left the people be… He choked down the guilt and capped the medicine, sitting down to rest against the tree next to the one Bob occupied. 

He thought of Jack as he looked up at the stars that blinked above him. He knew daylight would be breaking in only a few hours, and then Bob and himself would have to be more careful getting to the edge of the kingdom. But for now, he was content to stare at the stars. He wondered if Jack was looking up at the stars now too, if they were looking at the same star caught in the velvety darkness of the night. Mark hoped that Jack was okay, he was worried that maybe someone had caught Jack after he and Bob fled. But, no, no one had seem them, Jack was safe. And even so, if Jack didn’t show up in Drake in a couple of days, Mark would go looking for him. He would make sure no one touched Jack the way they had touched Bob.

Mark’s thoughts were full of Jack and stars as he drifted off into a light sleep.

****

The sun was rising over the horizon when Mark woke up, eyes blinking blearily as birds began to chirp and sing, waking with the earth. Mark stretched and scrubbed a hand over his face as he woke up. He heard a groan next to him and saw Bob, who, in the new sun of the day, looked like shit. He did, however, look better than he yesterday. That paste was really something, Mark guessed. He pulled the vial out and looked again at the small label.

“How the hell…?” Questions bubbled up in his mind as he murmured to himself. He shrugged it off, opening the vial and reapplying the medicine to Bob.

Mark rose to his feet, stretching his wings out to their full span, wincing when he was the blackened bits. He tucked his wings away and hauled Bob to his feet, ignoring the pained noises Bob made. He started to pull the still unconscious man towards his country. The cloak Jack had given him was still secured over him, tugging uncomfortable at his neck as Bob leaned onto the fabric. He tried to adjust himself into a better position, but to no avail, so he just had to deal with the slight choking the cloak provided. Stupid human cloak.

They made their way out of the woods, near the main road, and Mark looked around in an attempt to judge how far they were. He noticed a large rock landmark he’s seen the previous day, and guessed they were about an hour away from Bob’s house. He had to be cautious, more people would be out in the wee hours of the morning then there was last night, he just hoped that he was well covered and that people would just leave the two of them alone. He stared down the road when Bob began to wake, becoming more alert. He shuffled off of Mark, but still leaned a bit on the Drake.

“Mark?” He stopped walking, confusing setting into his blistered face. Bob winced as he spoke in a raspy voice and Mark quickly pulled a container of water out to give to Bob to sip. But Bob did not sip, he chugged that water like a pro. 

When the last drop of water was gone, Bob handed the container back with a cough, and he tried to speak again, “Mark- I” He coughed again, “What’s happening?” 

“We saved you,” Mark stated simply as he pulled to other into walking again, “Jack and I, we broke into the palace and busted you out,” Bob looked shocked.

“You and Jack? The same Jack that arrested me?” He asked incredulous. 

Mark nodded, “Jack- well, he changed, he helped free you and he didn’t try to kill me. He feels really bad about, um, y’know, arresting you, but- uh, he decided to help me free you after I had taken him to Drake-”

“You took Jack to Drake?” Bob asked.

“Uh-huh, and he loved it. You shoulda seen him, Bob, he was so amazed by dragons, and then he told me he wanted to help, he said he’d help with the divide between our countries. Jack, he’s so, just-” He cut himself off with a little blush, “Anyway, Jack’s back at your capitol, he’ll be in Drake to meet us in a few days.”

Bob was giving Mark a look before saying, “So, I’m going to Drake? What about Mandy?” His voice cracked on her name making Mark’s heart sting.

“She’ll be joining us, I’m sure I can get King Dan to help you out too, get you a nice house with a door, like mine,” Bob  nodded lazily and Mark had a feeling that he’d be taking on more of the human’s weight in a bit.

Soon enough, Bob dozed off, leaning on Mark, who had no problems with the extra weight. They were getting closer anyhow, they’d be over the border in no time. 

***

Bob was exhausted. He’s never felt so tired in his whole life, and he was wincing with every movement, his skin feeling like a hard cast over his body. The paste that Mark had been continuously putting on him was fucking fantastic, soothing and slightly numbing the pain while healing the burned skin. This was the quality shit. However, the bottle was running low, though Mark reassured him that they’d be able to heal him with better burn cream in Drake. Dragons have great burn care, after all. 

When Mark murmured to Bob that they had arrived, Bob cracked an eye open with a wince. He was indeed home. It was as if he could climb a mountain, for Bob leaped from Mark’s steadying arms and began to limp/waddle to his front door. Pain erupted throughout his body, but he didn't care all he could think of was Mandy, seeing his Mandy again. She had been his only source of comfort as they tortured him, her smile giving him strength in the dark. 

“Mandy!” He cried, his voice still raspy and the cry was horrible but then the door opened and Mandy was there. She stood for a moment before yelling out her self.

“Bob!” And she ran to meet him, carefully throwing her arms around him. Tears were falling from their faces as they embraced, joy like they’d never before felt beating in their hearts. Laughs began to spill from Bob’s lips, and Mandy began to join in, laughing away the pain they had been feeling. Mandy pressed a cautious kiss to Bob’s chapped lips.

“I love you,” She murmured, Bob smiled.

“I love you, too, Mandy,” He told her as they pulled apart. Bob heard a sob break through the air and he turned to see Mark standing a little ways away with his hands over his mouth and his eyes filled with tears.

“You two are so precious,” He whispered with a grin. Mandy looked at the ground with a grin and Bob just frowned slightly.

“Let’s just get the hell outta here,” He said, a wave of dizziness coming over him. Bob stumbled a little, Mandy catching his weight.

“Mark, come here,” She said in a concerned tone, “Hold Bob, I have to get the bags from inside,” Mark nodded and took the weight of his dear friend as Mandy rushed inside the house, returning with two bags in her hands.

The three started towards the border, shuffling along carefully for Bob’s sake. They trekked through the forest that divided the countries, excitement growing with each step. Bob began to attempt to take on his own weight, saying something about not wanting to be carried into his new life. Mark felt a warm trickle of joy run down his spine when he heard the soft gasps come from his friends as they saw the great land of Drake. He glanced over at them and saw Mandy slip her hand into Bob’s. They truly were quite precious together. 

Mark thought of Jack then, wondering how the other was doing, hoping he was safe. Mark smiled at the thought of Jack. Soon enough, he would be here with Mark, and they could be the ones starting anew together. He hoped that’s what happened, anyway. For now, he had to wait for the human to return. A sudden fear grabbed at Mark, the thought of Jack not wanting to come back. He quickly shook out that toxic thought, trusting Jack to come back to Mark. Mark shot the couple in front of him a quick smile before starting towards his house, gesturing for them to follow.

Bob looked at Mandy, already feeling tired, but determined to walk tall and proud. Mandy looked back, an adoring look clear on her face. This was the beginning of their new life, their new home in a world of dragons. Bob squeezed Mandy’s hand as they took the firsts steps into their future. 

***

Jack paced back and forth in his small cell. He haddn’t slept, the fear of being tortured to high for him to calm down. He had heard some guards saying that Felix had ordered no harm to come to Jack, but he had a sinking suspicion that the order would be ignored. He gripped at his hair restlessly as he walked, tension clear in the set of his shoulders. What if they killed him? He wouldn’t be able to tell Mark and Mark would think that Jack didn’t want to return to Drake and then he’d hate Jack and then Jack’s memory would be remembered by people who hated him. That thought made him stop, his expression distressed. If he  _ did  _ die, everyone would hate him and he’d be remembered only as a traitor, to both sides of the border. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought.

And as if a dam had been blown, tears were running down his pale face. Everything came crashing down on him and he fell to the ground in a fit of sobs. He clasped his hand over his mouth to stifle the sounds but he couldn't stop. He was a shaking ball of grief when the cell door was opened with an ungodly squeak.

Jack looked up, tears clouding his vision, small hiccups coming from his mouth. A guard stood there, nameless, faceless, and he spoke in a deep gravelly voice saying how Jack was to come with him. Jack stood, unsteady, but was offered no assistance as he followed the guard out of the cell and dungeons. Jack didn’t know why he was being taken, he should have been killed by now, but followed silently, hoping for an escape. 

The guard led him to the grand hall, where Felix was making war plans with his advisors and knights. Jack frowned at that, biting his lip to stop from exclaiming his distaste at this. Felix looked up at Jack when he entered, a grimace passing over his royal face. He quickly looked away.

“Why am I here?”  Jack asked, getting straight to the point. Felix flinched and nodded at McCray who swept forward with a sharky grin.

“You’re here,” McCray started, no one to beat around the bush either, “Because we’re planning war, and you’re the only one who's been on the other side, correct?”

“How did you-” Jack began. How did they know he’d been over the border? Jack frowned and changed his question, “Why do you need me then?”

“I’m glad you asked,” McCray sneered, “You see, we have the element of surprise on our side, so, instead of just storming their kingdom and giving their king time to get troops ready, you’ll lead us right into the capitol. They’ll never know until it’s too late. We take the capitol, we take the kingdom, and you have been there so you can help. You will take us to their city and to their king,”

Jack snorted, “And what if I refuse?” Defiant as always.

With a swift punch to the stomach, Jack was on the ground doubled over with the wind knocked from him. Felix shouted out, “Henry! No harm to Jack, that’s your order!”

McCray turned to his king, “But, sir, he needs to stay in line, for the war,” Felix looked pained as he looked at Jack on the ground.

Jack glared back at his once friend, getting to his feet with his head held high, “You’re making a mistake, Felix, the dragons are not the enemy! I’ve met them and they are just the same as you and me! Felix...” Jack tried to catch his friend’s eyes, but Felix refused to meet them. Jack suddenly felt angry, “Felix, you coward, look at me!” 

Felix glared at the ground, “Get him out of here,” He murmured and before Jack knew it, he was being taken back to the dungeons.

“Felix! Wait, no, Felix, listen to me! Felix- FELIX, YOU BASTARD, LISTEN TO-!” Jack’s shouts were cut off by the heavy doors of the hall being shut.

Felix stared at the doors with a sad expression. McCray put a hand on his king’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about him, Your Majesty, he has been seduced by the demons across the border,”

Felix shook off the hand and glared at the other people in the room, his knights and advisors. Once upon a time, Jack would’ve been here alongside Felix too. Felix frowned at the thought, this was all the dragons fault, if it wasn’t for them, he’d still have his best friend. 

“We attack in three days. They will pay for this,” Felix spat out harshly.

“Very good, sir,” McCray agreed. Finally, the advisor thought, his plan was falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, huh? I am really sorry, I just had a huge case of writers block and I'm just so sorry for taking so long. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long, but I'm not making any promises. This won't get abandoned, I swear, I will finish it, it just might take more time than previously planned...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and being patient, I love you guys so much!
> 
> 1kudos=1birth certificate


End file.
